Honor Bound
by HikoCassidy
Summary: Post-cannon. Kagome is faced with a harsh reality after Inuyasha dies unexpectedly, leaving her alone to defend their small child. Without any options left, she is forced to seek Sesshoumaru's aid.
1. Chapter 1

Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters.

A lone woman and a small child knelt in front of a small grave marker under a large barren tree. The woman wore the usual red and white miko garb of this era, and the child wore a robe of red fire rat. The dark haired child with small dog ears on top of his head, turned and looked at his mother. The young miko turned to her son and smiled sadly.

"Come on Katsurou. Let's head home."

She stood up, and took her son's hand and began walking home.  
Kagome looked over her shoulder at the grave.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha."

This fanfic will be told in drabbles that vary in word count.  
Word Count: 100


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters.

Prepared

Inside their small, cozy hut, a small fire burned in the pit keeping the small family warm from the falling snow outside. Inuyasha and Kagome lay curled up under the thick fur blankets. Kagome cradled their small sleeping infant. The child's tiny, fuzzy, dog ears twitched every so often. Inuyasha gazed thoughtfully at his tiny son.

"Kagome, if something was to happen to me and I could not be here to protect you two, you must go to Sesshoumaru and claim pack rights. He will be honor bound to help you."

"Inuyasha don't speak like that."

"You must be prepared."

Word Count: 100


	3. Chapter 3

Questions

Kagome slapped the side of her neck.

"Ah, Myoga. Just the demon I needed to speak with."

The squished flea demon in her palm looked at her with a tinge of sadness. The death of Inuyasha had affected everyone.

"Oh, Lady Kagome, how might I be of assistance to you?"

"What does it mean to claim pack rights?"

Myoga looked mildly surprised.

"Inuyoukai work within a pack system. Pack is kind of like… family. It is something of a hierarchy that is comprised of the Alpha, who is leader, and his subjects. The Alpha is sworn to protect his pack mates. Subjects are submissive to him, and he in turn takes care of them. To claim pack rights is to say that you have a place in someone's pack based on family or obligations. "

"Oh…Was Inuyasha considered an Alpha?"

"In a way, I suppose. He was over his own pack, like you and Katsurou. On a broader scale, he was not Alpha."

"Who is Alpha then?" She asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Sesshoumaru-sama."

Word Count: 176


	4. Chapter 4

Heir

"Myoga, why are so many demons attacking this village? Is it because of me and Katsurou?" Kagome asked.

Myoga looked a bit irritated. "You shouldn't have to be dealing with this alone. Sesshoumaru-sama should have stepped in years ago. Inuyasha constantly ignored the affairs and politics of his family, so this is not surprising."

"What is not surprising? The attacks?"

"Well, technically, Inuyasha was a prince and in second in command to Sesshoumaru-sama, the ruler."

"Ruler?"

"Oh yes, Sesshoumaru-sama is the ruler of the Western Lands of Youkai territory, just like his father before him. All of your problems stem from this fact: Katsurou is unofficially the heir to the Western throne. So it is not surprising that enemies of Sesshoumaru's empire are trying to attack him."

"What?! How is that even possible?"

"Sesshoumaru has not taken a wife, and has no children. Inuyasha was a prince whether he chose to acknowledge it or not, so because he had a child before Sesshoumaru, Katsurou is now next in line."

Word Count: 169


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters.

Loss

Kagome watched her son sleep soundly in his bed of furs. She was at the end of her rope. She barely had time to mourn the loss of her husband, due to the constant threat on their lives. It still didn't feel like he was gone. She would often catch herself calling for him or turning to say something to him, only to be confronted with the awful, crushing truth that he was truly gone. It was times like this when it was late in the night and Kagome sat alone with her fears, that the loss of Inuyasha hit her the hardest. She had never felt so utterly lost as she did then. Kagome could barely sleep for fear of attacks during the night. It was her sole responsibility to keep this village safe. She could not bear the thought of others being killed as a means to get to her and Katsurou. They could not continue to live this way. They needed help.

Word Count: 164


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters.

Beads

Kagome carefully picked herbs from her garden as she watched Katsurou play games with Shippou. It had been months since Shippou had visited due to his Kitsune exams. He was the only one who could keep up with Katsurou and his games. The other children in the village tended to avoid Katsurou. After a game of hide and seek, Katsurou sat down to eat an apple with a huge grin on his face. Shippou sat next to Kagome in the garden and together they both watched Katsurou.

"I know it was Inuyasha's, but was the subjugation spell necessary?" Shippou asked looking at the beads around Katsurou's neck.

Kagome felt shame coil in her chest. "I didn't want to, but as he gets older, he becomes that much harder to control during….that time of the month."

Shippou knew that she meant during the new moon.

"He loses himself to his demonic side. I didn't even think that would be possible since he is only a quarter demon but…I'm just at a loss as to what to do."

Word Count: 176


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters.

Talk

Kagome walked through the village with purpose in her step. Other villagers avoided eye contact with her and quickly rushed out of her way. Once she had been loved in this village, now most villagers were resentful.

A petite, young girl, around the age of sixteen, was putting laundry out to dry, when Kagome appeared in front of her.

The girl's face lit up happily. "Kagome-sama! How are you today?"

"Rin, we need to talk in private right now."

Rin's jovial attitude quickly became serious.

"Alright, we can speak inside." Rin said as she put her laundry down and walked towards her small hut.

Kagome sat down at a low table inside her hut. Rin quietly began preparing tea.

"Rin, I need you to take us to Sesshoumaru."

Rin's hands froze holding the tea pot.

Word Count: 135


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters.

Bitter

Rin looked over at Kagome. "Why?"

"Because only he can make these attacks stop! This cannot go on any longer; soon there will no village left!"

"What makes you think he will help you? Or if I can even lead you to him?" Rin asked rather bitterly.

"I am going to invoke pack rights. And Rin, I have no doubt you would know where to go to find him."

A look of pain crossed Rin's face. "I suppose you can claim pack rights because of Katsurou, huh?"

Kagome suddenly felt guilty for having to drag Rin through all of this. She stood and put a hand on Rin's shoulder.

"Rin, I know you feel abandoned by him, but maybe this can be your chance to change things. You could come with us…"

Rin sighed heavily. "Alright Kagome-sama. Pack for travel, we'll leave in a few days."

Word Count: 146

Please review! I'm always curious to know what people think!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters.

Adventure

Kagome and Katsurou met Rin at the edge of Inuyasha's forest. Kagome carried her yellow backpack across her shoulders along with her bow and a quiver of arrows. Rin also carried a pack on her shoulders as well as swords at her hip. Kagome was no longer the young naïve girl who rushed into battle with no proper training or skills. Once she had settled down with Inuyasha in the village, she was able to get proper miko instruction and hone her skills. Her power was vast and immense, yet she had needed training in order to be able to use it properly. Sango also was able to train both Kagome and Rin in hand to hand combat as well as sword play.

Sango and Miroku had understood their plight, and helped Kagome gather supplies for the trip. Kagome hated to leave them behind in the village, but they had a family now. As much as Kagome was loathe to admit it, they were protecting them by leaving. Kagome hated to leave her only stable home in this era; but also she hated to leave behind her only family.

Katsurou carried a small bedroll on his back and tried his best to look menacing and serious. Kagome had explained to him why they needed to leave and what needed to be done. He understood that their lives were in danger. Rin grinned at the sight of his fierceness and patted the five year old on his head.

"Are you sad about leaving the village, Katsurou?"

He smirked in a way that made Kagome's chest clench painfully. His mannerisms were so reminiscent of Inuyasha.

"Of course not! I am ready for an adventure!" He said excitedly.

Word Count: 285


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters.

Culture Shock

The trio traveled down a beaten path through the infamous forest of Inuyasha.

"Where are we heading?" Kagome asked Rin.

"We are heading towards Sesshoumaru-sama's lands. He patrols it very often and as soon as we step foot in his lands he will know it. I assume he will confront us before we get too far."

"Oh…" Kagome said absentmindedly.

"Kagome, are you sure you know what you're doing? Do you know what you are asking for?" Rin asked.

"Rin, I don't have a choice in the matter. Only Sesshoumaru can help us or offer some semblance of protection." Kagome was becoming irritated with Rin. What did she expect her to do? She just hoped Rin could get past her bitterness where Sesshoumaru was concerned.

Rin adjusted her pack on her shoulders and gave Kagome a sharp glance.

"Kagome, youkai do not live like humans do. You will be thrown into an unknown world. You will have to adjust to their customs!"

Kagome laughed heartily.

Word Count: 165


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters.

Element

"I am being serious, Kagome!" Rin shouted.

"Look, I know you are concerned, but trust me I have experience with it. You forget that I am not even from this time period! I am from a world that you could not even comprehend. I arrived here completely blindsided and I learned to adapt."

Rin huffed indignantly.

"But, you are right. I have no experience with youkai society or the politics that will be involved. I could be easily killed for not understanding custom."

Rin inhaled deeply then let it out slowly. Her frustration was born out of concern for Kagome and Katsurou. They were her closest thing she had to family.

"Why don't you teach me some things about youkai society? That way I won't be completely out of element." Kagome suggested.

Rin smiled, and the tension eased between them.

Word Count:140


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters.

Care

A day of traveling had passed and the small group settled down for the night.

Katsurou lay curled up, sleeping on his bedroll. Kagome and Rin sat around a small camp fire. They would take shifts keeping watch. The threats of youkai attacks were very much at the forefront of their minds.

"What was it like traveling with Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.

The fire light cast a warm glow on Rin as she smiled.

"He was always quiet and reserved, but he was very protective and…he cared."

Word Count: 86


	13. Chapter 13

Dumped

"What do you mean that he cared?"

"Well, when I met him, I was a small, malnourished, and beaten child. My family had been slaughtered by bandits. I was left alone to survive in a small village by foraging and catching fish out of a small reservoir the village used. I had stumbled upon him in the woods and offered him some of my food." Rin carefully left out the fact that Sesshoumaru had been gravely injured at the time. She knew he would be upset that she told anyone, and out of respect and love for him, she kept it between them.

"Later, wolf youkai had attacked that village and…I had been killed."

Kagome looked at her amazed, because in the seven years that she had been able to get to know Rin, this was the first time she had heard this story.

"Sesshoumaru-sama found and revived me. I willingly followed him ever since. That is until he dumped me in the village." She finished abruptly with a touch of bitterness.

Word Count: 172


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters.

Silent

"It sounds like he cared for you a lot. Do you not think he left you in the village for a reason?"

Rin remained silent.

"Did he not bring you gifts and saw how you were doing?"

Rin pressed her lips together tightly and looked away from Kagome.

"I think he was protecting you like he always had. I know you wanted to stay with him, but I think he left you here because he genuinely thought it was in your best interest. I know that you are worried about Katsurou and I being immersed in youkai society, so is it so hard to believe that maybe Sesshoumaru feared the same thing for you?"

Word Count: 114


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters.

Submit

Another day had passed, and they were quickly approaching Western territory.

"Kagome-sama, one thing that I think you are going to have a hard time with, is learning to submit."

"Submit?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. Above all else, Sesshoumaru is Alpha, and he commands respect. When he tells you to do something, you do it without question."

Kagome cringed. Having been raised in the 20th century has definitely had an effect on her ability to socialize in the past. She is an educated woman who is not afraid to speak her mind, it certainly wouldn't be the first time that it had gotten her into trouble.

"Kagome, please just remember that there is a time and place to question him, but first you must earn his respect in order for him to listen to you. It is important to learn when to speak and when to remain silent and just do what he says. Sesshoumaru-sama rarely does things without reason, please remember that."

Word Count: 166


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters.

Nervous

Katsurou jogged a circle around Kagome and Rin as they walked. The tension and nervousness between his mother and Rin was starting to get to him. Their nerves were causing him to be jittery. Katsurou had never met his uncle, but he was confused by all the conversation between the two women. Rin talked about how he was so compassionate and caring, yet also how very powerful and terrifying he could be. Their apprehension about meeting Sesshoumaru was very palatable to Katsurou who could easily sense their emotions.

"Mama, why are you so afraid of meeting uncle Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome looked down at her son's bright golden eyes, and his ears twitched nervously. Guilt jabbed at her heart for him. He didn't ask for any of this.

"Sesshoumaru never liked your father. They were always fighting. So there is a great possibility that he will refuse to help us."

"Oh…" Katsurou's small ears drooped.

"I believe he will help us. He will be honor bound to at least. You could both start by showing respect. Sesshoumaru-SAMA." Rin emphasized.

Word Count: 177


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters.

No fear

"Katsurou, when you meet Sesshoumaru-sama you must always show respect and strength at all times. Do not show him fear. Hold your head up high and do not hide." Rin instructed.

Katsurou stood with his back straighter and his chin held high.

"There ya go, Katsurou. You look very serious."

Kagome only looked on as a mother watching her child having to grow up way too fast.

Rin put a hand on his shoulder.

"You will be faced with many challenges if Sesshoumaru-sama decides to take you in. Many youkai there will not approve of you setting foot in that palace. You have to be strong. Do not ever let anyone make you think less of yourself. You will rise above them."

Word Count: 122


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters.

Followed

The small group was getting closer to the edge of the Western Territory.

Kagome was getting more on edge by the minute. A calm breeze rolled through the open field they were crossing.

"Kagome-sama, what's wrong?" Rin looked around nervously.

"Do you think it's odd that we have traveled so far, but have yet to be attacked?"

Kagome closed her eyes. Her reiki spread out from her and flowed over the grassy field.

She opened her eyes and glanced at Rin. "They have been following us."

Rin looked behind them, seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

She drew her sword and stepped much closer to Kagome and Katsurou.

Word Count: 108


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters.

Hiss

"Kagome-sama, what should we do?"

"We draw them out. I will not allow them to follow us any further." Kagome looked down at Katsurou. "Katsurou, you must stay very close to Rin and I no matter what okay?"

He swallowed thickly, and nodded.

Kagome drew an arrow and notched it in her bow.

"Alright! Come on out whoever you are! This is getting old; so come on and attack us already!" Kagome shouted loudly.

Their eyes scanned the area all around them for any sign of movement. The three of them remained completely still for what seemed like an eternity before a dagger whistled past Kagome, cutting her arm. She immediately stood in front of Katsurou and held her bow at the ready position.

"Heh,heh,heh…"A hissing laugh surrounded them.

To their left, a tall, impossibly, slender youkai appeared before them. His body was covered in black scales, and his eyes were bright, red slits. His forked tongue flicked out of his wide fang filled mouth that stretched all the way across its wicked face.

Kagome immediate fired an arrow without preamble. It hit its shoulder and stuck. The snake youkai hissed in pain and narrowed its eyes at her. Kagome became alarmed. This was not just any rogue youkai. This particular youkai was strong enough to take a purification arrow to the shoulder and remain alive.

The snake youkai lounged at Kagome furious. Kagome dove to the right, and Rin dove to the left grabbing Katsurou with her. The youkai missed grabbing Kagome, and instead turned his attention to Katsurou and Rin.

Rin held her sword out in an offensive stance, and leaped toward the youkai. The youkai caught the blade with his forearm and used the momentum to throw Rin away from him. The snake's eyes focused on Katsurou.

Kagome sent a charged purification arrow right the youkai. He shifted just in time to avoid an arrow to the chest, and instead the arrow severed his entire arm.

The youkai shrieked in pain. Blinded by fury at the loss of his arm, he lashed out and snatched Katsurou up with his lone scaled hand.

Panic and unbridled terror filled Kagome.

"KATSUROU!"

Word Count: 362

Please review! I love to know what people think :)


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters.

**Slice**

Kagome could not possibly attack the snake youkai fast enough to save her son. Time slowed for her as she scrambled to shoot the youkai with a purified arrow. The snake held her son by the throat and was shaking him. Katsurou was kicking his legs wildly in panic, desperately clawing at the hand at his throat to free himself.

A quick glint of light was all that Kagome saw, as a sword made a clean cut across the youkai's neck. The youkai's movements immediate stilled, and his head slid from his shoulders. His body pitched forward and Katsurou fell to ground gasping for air and sobbing.

Kagome looked to Rin, who still held the sword that was covered in the snake youkai's blood.

Word Count: 124

Please let me know what you think! :)


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters.

**Close**

Kagome felt numb. She rushed over to Katsurou and swept him up in her arms and clung to him tightly.

"It's okay, Katsurou. He's dead; you're safe now." He shook violently as he clung to his mother.

Rin wiped the excess blood off her sword and sheathed it.

She grabbed both travel packs that had been discarded in the fight and slung them over her shoulders.

"Kagome-sama, we need to hurry. There might be more, and we are very close to Western Territory."

Kagome situated her bow and quiver across her back and carried Katsurou. They quickly began crossing the field again.

"How much further do you think it is, Rin?"

Rin eyed the thicket of trees that was only a couple acres away.

"Once we get past that tree line, there should be a small shallow river that we can cross. Once we're across, we will be considered within Western Territory."

"I pray that Sesshoumaru knows we're heading his way because we're being followed again." Kagome murmured.

Word Count: 168


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters.

**Quick**

They easily passed through the thicket of trees without ambush. The river was in plain sight. It wouldn't take very long to cross it, but they would have to swim a bit. Kagome bit her lip, and looked to Rin.

"How can we swim across, when whoever is following us could easily kill us in the water?" Kagome asked.

"We either fight them here or risk the swim."

A branch snapped loudly. Kagome and Rin turned their attention to the thicket.

"Swim QUICK! Once we're on Western Territory, it will be considered an attack on Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin exclaimed.

They dashed toward the shore.

Word Count: 103


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters.

**Murky**

Kagome swung Katsurou around to her back, and ran towards the shore. Rin threw down both bags and dashed into the water. Kagome swam with her bow in one hand, and Katsurou on her back with his arms around her neck hanging on. They frantically swam in the dark, brown, murky water.

Kagome struggled to swim quickly with a panicked child clinging to her neck. She could see the shore not too far off. Rin had reached the shore first. She dragged her body on to the muddy bank and gasped for air from the intense exertion.

Kagome swam harder seeing the shore getting closer.

She gasped and inhaled water as something wrapped around her leg and violently pulled her and Katsurou under.

Word Count: 123


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters.

**Crawl**

Kagome panicked. She and Katsurou were being dragged deeper under water. She flailed about trying to grab whatever was pulling her down. She really couldn't see in the dark water.

She managed to reach down and touch the slimy appendage that was wrapped around her ankle.

Reiki began to swell within her, and with a bright blast from her hand, holy energy shot towards her assailant.

The shriek could be heard underwater, and Kagome was quickly let go. Kagome wasted no time swimming to the surface.

Kagome and Katsurou gasped for air.

Rin saw them surface and raced into the water to help them. They all crawled ashore.

Rin was still ankle deep in water when Kagome called out. "RIN, WATCH OUT!"

Word Count: 122


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters.

**Disintegrate**

Kagome set Katsurou down and raced toward Rin, as the large snake youkai started to coil itself around her.

"He isss oursss. Give ussss the boy and we'll let her go…" The youkai spoke with a forked tongue.

Kagome grabbed her bow and notched an arrow, when the snake screamed.

Kagome saw a blur of white, and the snake youkai began to disintegrate.

Rin collapsed in a heap on the muddy bank.

"Rin."

Word Count: 73


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters.

**Melt**

At the sound of Rin's name, Kagome looked behind her. Sesshoumaru stood on the bank with Bakusaiga in his hand. His focus was entirely on Rin. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him.

"How long have you been there?! Surely you knew we were fighting youkai all the way here?!" Kagome shouted.

Rin sat up gingerly, as the snake had broken a few ribs. All of the bitterness that she had harbored over the last few years, seemingly melted away as she looked at him standing there.

As much as she would hate to admit, she had no control over the smile that spread across her face. Only she could recognize the hidden concern on his face.

"Sesshoumaru-sama. Thank you."

Word Count: 119


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters.

**Less than Hanyou**

Sesshoumaru's attention slid to the small less-than-hanyou boy. The boy stared at him with wide golden eyes. The boy snapped out his awe struck stare and stood up. He straightened his back and held his head high.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama for saving my mom and Rin." Katsurou said clearly, and then bowed deeply. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the odd, young child. His attention returned back to Rin.

"Why are you in the Western lands?"

Kagome helped Rin stand up. "We are here to ask for help. I know that you are not ignorant of our plight, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin said pointedly.

"This is my son, Katsurou. Your nephew, Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome said as a way of explaining.

Sesshoumaru slightly raised his lip in disgust. "The half-breed reproduced. Why does this concern me?"

Word Count: 131


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters.

**Rights**

Kagome tried desperately to quell the anger building up at his statement.

"It concerns you because we are constantly being attacked by your enemies! Everyone is out to kill us! We desperately need your protection. Katsurou needs someone to train him and…"

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"This is none of my concern."

"Oh yes, it is too your concern!" Kagome shouted and pointed a finger at him.

Rin watched the conversation go on between them and knew it was quickly getting out of hand.

Sesshoumaru turned around as if to walk away.

"I claim pack rights!" Kagome shouted.

Sesshoumaru stopped abruptly and a vicious snarl ripped from this throat.

Word Count: 109


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters.

**Family**

"How dare you!" snarled Sesshoumaru. He stalked towards her menacingly.

Kagome held her ground as he towered over her. She felt his turbulent youki invading her personal space.

"Katsurou and I are your blood family. It is within my rights to claim pack status." Kagome said using her best impression of "cool, calm, and collected".

He stared down at her with narrowed amber eyes. Sesshoumaru was beyond furious. His miscreant half brother never fails to cause him endless grief.

His eyes traveled over her small form, searching for any kind of deception. He had not detected any lies from her so far. She looked like a drowned rat. Her hair clung around her face and neck, and her clothes stuck to her very lean body. She looked very malnourished and haggard. She had dark circles under her eyes. It was clear that she had not been sleeping.

"Where is Inuyasha?"

Kagome had played this conversation out in her head many times, yet this one question threw her for a loop. A knot caught in her throat. Shouldn't he already know?

Katsurou watched the whole interaction between his mother and his uncle. He became uncomfortable when he felt distinct stress and grief come off his mother in waves. He quietly walked over and took her hand in his.

Sesshoumaru eyed the quiet less-than-hanyou boy. It was obvious he was trying to comfort his mother.

"Inuyasha was killed three years ago, on a new moon night. He died protecting his son." Kagome choked out.

Word Count: 252


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters.

**Underestimate**

Sesshoumaru was stunned to say the least. Admittedly, he had heard that his brother had been killed, yet he figured it was simply a rumor. Inuyasha, while a fool, was indeed hard to kill. How could any enemy of his kill him?

"He died a human." Sesshoumaru stated more than questioned.

Kagome simply nodded.

Sesshoumaru had grossly underestimated how eager his enemies were to attack his extended family. Inuyasha had not been seen as part of Western politics since he was a very small child. He had been eager to abandon his duties as a son of InuTaisho. Inuyasha severed all ties with the West a long while ago, so Sesshoumaru was somewhat surprised that the less-than-hanyou child was targeted at all. This could mean serious political unrest between his allies, and possibly a war in the future.

Word Count: 138

Please Review! I look forward to seeing what you guys think!


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters (except Katsurou, he's mine :D )

**Blemish**

Sesshoumaru contemplated his options. He wanted nothing to do with Inuyasha's widow or their weak child; yet he knew that if he did not offer protection, they would soon be dead. If he were to walk away from blood family, and leave them to die, he would be seen as a traitor to his remaining family and subjects. He would be considered weak-minded, and unable to lead. His lip lifted in disgust. If his nephew were to die, it would blemish his reputation and his honor. It is shameful to abandon family, no matter the cost. He only wished Inuyasha had understood that lesson.

He did have the option to leave them to die. Eventually the exhausted miko would fall, and his nephew would be ripped apart. He could walk away from this situation, and finally be rid of his father's mistakes.

He glanced at Rin. She stood next to the child, holding an arm across her ribs. Despite the pain, her body language spoke of defiance. Her eyes bored into his, as if she knew what he was thinking. Her brown eyes narrowed, as if daring him to leave them. It was almost comforting in its familiarity , yet unsettling how well Rin understood him.

As easy as it would be to simply turn around and leave, Sesshoumaru refused to make the same mistakes that both his father and Inuyasha made.

"Miko,this Sesshoumaru will accept you and your son into his pack."

Kagome looked up at him surprised.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, we are forever in your debt. Thank you." Kagome bowed deeply.

Kagome turned around and happily smiled at Rin.  
Rin's jaw was set; her whole demeanor was rigid.  
Kagome looked back at Sesshoumaru. His attention was clearly on Rin.  
"What about Rin? Can she be pack too?"  
"She is already pack."  
Rin's head whipped back in Sesshoumaru's direction.

"Then why did you ditch me..." Rin was interrupted by Kagome's hand on her shoulder.  
"Let's discuss this later, okay? We should really get a move on before it gets dark."

* * *

Author's Note: I do love reviews!  
P.S.- Sorry Mia for the email flood!


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters.

**Manners**

The adrenaline from the fight with the snake youkai was beginning to wear off, and it left Kagome feeling drained and exhausted. A small piece of the burden on her shoulders lifted when Sesshoumaru agreed to help them. It was obvious he was angry about it. It was no comfort to her that there was no way he was going to accept them unless she threatened his honor.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama, would you mind getting our bags? We had to ditch them because of, you know, the snake youkai..." Rin said while pointing across the river. Sesshoumaru briefly questioned his sanity before leaping across the river.

He returned and dumped them at Rin's feet.

Without another word, Sesshoumaru turned around and started walking away. Rin immediately picked up their bags and started following after him. Kagome smiled at Katsuro and took his small hand in hers.

"Sesshoumaru" Kagome started, then quickly remembered her manners. " Ah...-sama, how far away is your castle?"

He spared them no glance. "Three days travel."


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters (except Katsurou).

**Oji  
**  
They had been traveling about four hours before Kagome and Rin started to drag behind Sesshoumaru and Katsuro. Their clothes were still wet from crossing the narrow river, and exhaustion was quickly getting the better of them. Unfortunately, Sesshoumaru showed no signs of stopping. Katsuro quickly picked up on his mother's and Rin's inability to continue.

Surely, Sesshoumaru had noticed their discomfort, so why had he not stopped? Katsuro made up his mind and gathered his courage. He squared his shoulders and held his head high.

He jogged up to Sesshoumaru's side. Katsuro looked up at him, reached out and gently grasped his hand. Sesshoumaru abruptly stopped and looked down at him.

"Oji-sama, mama and Rin-san are very tired. Could we make camp for today?"  
~~~

Author's Note: Thank you so much for reviewing! It really encourages me :)

Oji- means Uncle in Japanese, not to be confused with Ojii, which is Grandfather.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasa or any other characters (except Katsurou).

**Innocent**

Sesshoumaru stared down at the small child holding his hand. He resisted the urge to jerk his hand away.

He took the chance to study the child closer.

The boy was definitely Inuyasha's offspring. Katsuro shared his father's ears, however instead of long silver hair, his hair and ears were black, much like his mother's. Narrowed amber eyes met innocent honey. The child's eyes struck a chord of familiarity in him. His eyes were of his grandfather's, golden and sharp.

He briefly wondered how his mother would react to seeing the less-than-hanyou child.

Kagome looked up from concentrating on moving her feet to find Katsuro holding Sesshoumaru's hand. White hot fear coarsed through her. She remembered Rin's advice about personal boundaries. She scrambled to them and fell to the ground next to Katsuro. She jerked him away, startling both of them.

"A thousand apologies, my Lord, he did not know he should not touch his Alpha without permission." Kagome said as she pulled Katsuro down into a low bow.

Thank you for all the reviews! I really enjoy reading your opinions.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasa or any other characters (except Katsurou).

**Honorable**

Sesshoumaru looked down at the young boy and his mother bowed low on the ground.

Her actions surprised him.

The miko had certainly changed her attitude since the last time he had encountered her. She had always been strange and unnatural. Her clothing had always been revealing and foreign. Her language could also be confusing and lacking in sense. Worst of all was her bold attitude and complete lack of respect for her superiors.

Her past actions made him think of her as nothing but a disrespectful child.

However, bowed low before him now, was an adult. She was a woman, who continued to fight, despite how ill she looked. She was muddy, wet, and bruised. She looked malnourished and ready to collapse, yet she did not once protest or ask to stop. She simply dragged her feet, moving forward.

Sesshoumaru decided that perhaps, Kagome was honorable.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Soft Spot**

"Hn, set up camp." Was all Sesshoumaru said before he turned and leapt into the nearby trees and disappeared into the forest.

Kagome sighed. Both her and Katsuro sat up.

"Katsuro, you must be more careful around Sesshoumaru-sama."

Katsuro wrapped his arms around his thin mother. He buried his nose in her hair. She smelled of sweat, dirt, and river water, but under all that he could still faintly smell her favorite scent, lavender.

"I'm sorry, mama. I'll remember my manners next time." he whispered into her ear.

"It's alright, Katsuro." Kagome hugged him tightly.

Rin stumbled over to them.

"Good job, Katsuro! There's no way we can continue on like this. I do believe, he has a soft spot for children in need." She said smiling.

Please review! I love to hear feedback.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

**Fire**

Night had fallen, and the small group sat around a roaring fire trying to warm themselves. All of their outer clothing had been hung up to dry. Thankfully, their extra clothes had not taken a swim in the lake. Katsuro slept on his bedroll, near his mother, snoring peacefully.

"Rin, where do you think Sesshoumaru went?" Kagome asked softly.

Rin frowned and poked at the fire with a stick. "Who knows. Hopefully, he'll return soon. Or not." She shrugged.

Kagome rolled her eyes. Rin was definitely still bitter.

At that moment, Kagome felt a tingling at the back of her neck. She felt a powerful youki wash over them. Her own reiki rose in response, letting her know how close it was to them. Both Rin and Kagome snapped their necks to the left of the campfire, as it made its presence known.

Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews!


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters.

**Slice**

A large deer was dropped unceremoniously near the fire, startling Rin and Kagome. Sesshoumaru's eyes glowed brightly in the fire light.

"Welcome back, Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome said weakly.

Rin got up to fish out a knife to skin the deer, but Sesshoumaru stopped her.  
"Sit down."

Confused, Rin resumed her spot by the fire. Sesshoumaru knelt over the deer and preceded to skin it and cut strips of meat. Skinning animals was not a favorite pasttime of Kagome's, an act that usually sickened her. Yet, Kagome sat meserized as she watched Sesshoumaru methodically slice the deer to pieces with his claws. His hands were covered in blood, yet his haori remained clean.

He skewered the meat on sticks, then handed them to Rin to cook over the fire.

Kagome was shocked, then, that after he was done, he licked his hands free of blood. His eyes met hers as she watched him. Kagome flushed and quickly turned away.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Tingle**

Kagome woke up the next morning, feeling better than she had in a very long time. Sesshoumaru sat with his back against a tree. His eyes followed her as she set a pot over the fire to prepare tea for breakfast. Rin and Katsuro continued to sleep soundly as Kagome bustled about in the early morning light.

Sesshoumaru could tell she was feeling better, yet she still had a ways to go before she looked healthy again.

Kagome could feel his eyes on her. She wondered what he was thinking about.

She knelt down in front of him, offering him a cup of tea.

He took the cup from her hands and in that brief moment they touched. Her swirling ever present reiki reached out to his youki and intermingled. Sesshoumaru was shocked to realize the vast amount of power this young woman contained in her small frail body. She had definitely changed a great deal since the demise of Naraku.

Her power had left a pleasant tingling along his skin. She was weak and sickly now, but soon she will regain her strength. Perhaps, allowing her to join his pack will be more beneficial than previously thought. She smiled at him warmly as he drank the mild tasting tea.

"Uh...Thank you for that wonderful deer last night. It will keep us feed for a few days."

"Hn."

Kagome resumed her morning routine.

Sesshoumaru absently rubbed his hand where she had touched him.

Please review!


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Delicate**

After traveling for another day, Rin finally spoke up.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, could you find us a source of water so we could bathe? I'm sure we are abusing your _delicate_ nose with our stench."

Kagome threw a sharp glance at Rin. She had warned Kagome to be more respectful, but Rin had been trying her hardest to be anything but respectful.

What did she think she was going to accomplish by antagonizing him?

The other day she seemed so grateful to him, but her resentfulness had obviously returned. Kagome looked between Sesshoumaru and Rin.

Sesshoumaru stood unnaturally still, clearly not appreciating her attitude. Rin held her head high with a defiant smug look across her face. Kagome worried that his generosity depended on Rin's good behavior. He definitely cared for Rin's welfare, but probably could care less what happened to herself or Katsurou.

A loud snarl brought Kagome's attention back to Sesshoumaru. Before Kagome could process his movement, Sesshoumaru appeared before Rin. He stood towering over her.

"Hold your tongue. You are not a child, so do not act like one! Show respect!"

The blood drained from Rin's face. She looked away from his angry eyes, and had the decency to look ashamed.

Thank you for the wonderful reviews!


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Blur**

Kagome was surprised to find themselves in front of a hot spring a few hours later. Rin was probably right: they did smell. She smiled. A chance to relax in peace is just what she needed.

Katsurou grinned. "Mama! It's a hot spring."

With obvious glee, he took off running to jump in, clothes and all.

"Katsurou, NO!" Kagome yelled, and quickly managed to grab the back of his collar before he dove in.

"Good grief! Change out of your clothes before you get in! You know better." Kagome admonished him.

Rin remained silent, and moved to set up camp just out of sight of the spring.  
Sesshoumaru took up his usually residence under a tree, doing his best to ignore everyone around him.  
Katsurou quickly divested himself of clothing and jumped into the spring.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and listened as Kagome struggled to wash her son's hair, while Katsurou happily splashed about.  
It had not been long before Sesshoumaru heard Kagome yelling after Katsurou.

"Katsurou, wait! At least put some pants on!"

A silver blur streaked past Sesshoumaru.


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Teenager**

Kagome gave a sigh of relief as she sank into the warm spring water. She closed her eyes and tried her best to relax her nerves.

The water sloshed around her as Rin joined her in the water. Kagome opened her eyes as she felt Rin get close to her.

"I'm sorry, Kagome-sama. I've been a real ass, haven't I?" Rin whispered.

Kagome smiled. "Yes, Rin you have. Your age is showing."

Rin have an indignant snort. "I am an adult by _our_ time period's standards, Kagome-sama."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well, then you should act like it. Sesshoumaru-sama is going out of his way to help us, and we need it desperately. I am doing my best to make sure he continues to look at us favorably. I do not have the luxury of pride anymore, Rin."

Rin was silent for a few minutes as she washed herself with Kagome's handmade soap.

"You know you need to talk to him, right?" Kagome glanced at her.

Rin ignored her suggestion and leaned in close again.

"When are you going to tell him about Katsurou? It's almost the new moon." Rin whispered.


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters (except Katsurou).

** Beads**

Sesshoumaru was trying his best to keep his rage contained. He kept a blank face, as Katsurou laughed and climbed all over him.

He stood with his right arm straight out while Katsurou swung around his arm like it was a tree branch.

Kagome and Rin chose that moment to grace them with their presence.

Rin tried her best to cover her mouth to stifle her laughter, and Kagome simply stood there with her mouth open. Kagome thanked the gods and any ancestors who might have been listening, that her son had a least put on his pants.

Katsurou hung from Sesshoumaru's out stretched arm and grinned.

"Alright, Katsurou, time for..."

"Why." Sesshoumaru cut her off.

Kagome looked at him confused.

"Why is he wearing subjugation beads?" Sesshoumaru seethed.

It had occurred to her that his beads had been well hidden under his red haori, but now were as plain as day.

Sesshoumaru glared at her with contempt.

Please review!


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters (except Katsurou).

**Excuse**

Katsurou immediately realized his uncle's attitude had changed. He dropped from Sesshoumaru's arm and scurried to hide behind Kagome.

"It's something I needed to talk to you about. It has to do with Katsurou's new moon..." Kagome tried to explain.

"No excuse!" Sesshoumaru roared. Rin and Kagome were stunned.

"It was of little consequence that you had put these cursed beads on Inuyasha, because he was an idiot. How could you have put these on your child, like a collar on a DOG!"

Hey guys, I must have been asleep when I tried to post last, because I accidentally posted the same chapter twice! Oops, Here is the real chapter 44. Thank you everyone who reviewed!


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters (except Katsurou).

**Legitimate**

Sesshoumaru's words wounded her greatly. Kagome took a calming breath to keep from screaming back at him.

"Listen, Sesshoumaru-sama. First of all, you will not degrade Inuyasha in front of his son. Inuyasha needed those beads because if he lost himself to his demonic side, we needed a way to protect ourselves. Second, you have no idea what we have been through these past years, and how dare you judge me for my decisions." Kagome said clenching her fists.

"With all due respect, Sesshoumaru-sama, there is a legitimate reason we had to put those beads on him." Rin piped in.

Sesshoumaru clenched his teeth. "Take. Them. Off. NOW!"

"No!" Kagome shouted. Katsurou clutched tightly to his mother's legs.

"Remove them from his body, or I will!"

Thank you everyone for the reviews!


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I do own Inuyasha or any other characters (except Katsurou).

**Control**

"If you so much as lay a finger on his body, I'll put beads around _your _neck, and sink you to the bottom of the ocean!" Kagome snarled. Her reiki flared, swelling to fill the area. Sesshoumaru's youki rose in answer to her dominating reiki.

Sesshoumaru's eyes bled red, and he bared his fangs at her.

"I would like to see you try, _miko_!"

Rin stepped in between them holding up her hands.

"Enough! Stop it right now!" She pleaded.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, please calm down. You need to hear us out. Katsurou is not your average hanyou. He needs help controlling himself." She explained.

Sesshoumaru sneered. "Not surprising, his _father_ couldn't control himself either."

Rin glared at him.

Kagome's reiki blazed in anger.

Sesshoumaru shifted his focus to Katsurou. He was hiding behind his mother, clinging to her legs.

He willed himself to calm down. Frightening the child was not his goal.

Katsurou peeked around his mother's legs. Sharp, defiant eyes focused on Sesshoumaru.

Not an average hanyou indeed.

Please Review!


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters (except Katsurou).

**Uneasy**

The four of them fell into an uneasy silence. Sesshoumaru turned away from Katsurou's haunting eyes, and resumed his spot under a tree.

Kagome began to prepare leftover deer meat for dinner and put a pot over the fire for tea.

Rin laid out their blankets for the night, and packed away any unnecessary items for the night.

Kagome approached Sesshoumaru and sat down in front of him. She offered him a cup of tea, to which he ignored.

She let out a tired sigh.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, tomorrow night will be the new moon. I would like for you to see what happens to Katsurou for yourself. After that, I will gladly remove the beads. I do not wish for him to wear them either."


	48. Chapter 48 - Clean

Disclaimer: I do now own Inuyasha or any other characters (except Katsurou).

**Clean**

She was not apologizing for her actions, which definitely irked Sesshoumaru. She was, however, asking for understanding. How could she put the subjugation beads on her child? Inuyasha was an adult, who understood the meaning and consequences of the beads. Does the child understand as well? Exactly how much does the child take after his father? The fear and anxiety in the miko's pleading was very real. Which made him pause in thought; what happens on the new moon that has them so frightened?

She looked so pitiful and tired sitting before him. Despite how frail she looked, power lurked underneath the surface. She smelled clean from her bath with an underlying hint of lavender, her reiki giving her scent a kind of sharpness to it. It was strange and not unpleasant.

He stood abruptly, startling Kagome. He turned to leave their campsite.

"Uh, Sesshoumaru-sama, where are you going?" Kagome asked curiously.

"This Sesshoumaru wishes to bathe as well."

Kagome blushed, as he strode past her.


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: I do now own Inuyasha or any other characters (except Katsurou).

**Absorb**

The group remained tense throughout the next day. The sun was close to setting and Katsurou was becoming anxious.

"Miko, remove the beads. This Sesshoumaru will handle it."

She sighed with defeat.

Kagome pulled her son into a fierce embrace.

"Katsurou, I'm going to take off the beads." Her hands went to his beads around his neck, but Katsurou backed away.

"No!"

Sesshoumaru watched curiously. The child preferred the beads?

"It's alright. Sesshoumaru-sama is here to help us."

Kagome slowly lifted the beads over his head with a small discharge of reiki. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in shock; for just a split second, he could have sworn that small bit of reiki ran across the child's body and absorbed the miko's reiki.

"Miko, did you see that?"

Kagome looked back at Sesshoumaru.

"Huh? See what?"

Please review :D


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: I do now own Inuyasha or any other characters (except Katsurou).

**Elven**

Kagome's attention was brought back to Katsurou, when she felt the first stirring of his youki rising. She stepped away from him.

His entire person pulsed with energy. His transformation happened in a wave that started at his head and went all the down his body. His black hair faded to silver. His dog ears, disappeared and were replaced by elven shaped ears. His eyes bled to red; a purple stripe appeared on each cheek.

He cried out as his nails grew into sharp claws. He dropped to a crouch and snarled at them, showing his fangs.

Sesshoumaru's eyes grew wide in shock. The child had not reverted to a fully human state, like his father did. Instead, he turned completely demon.

Katsurou was consumed by demonic bloodlust.

Mindlessly, he launched himself at Rin.

Please review :D


	51. Chapter 51- Claws

Disclaimer: I do now own Inuyasha or any other characters (except Katsurou).

**Claws**

"Katsurou NO!" Kagome shouted.

She quickly grabbed a hold of his arm, swinging him away from Rin. Katrourou slashed at his mother with his claws. Blood ran down her face from claw marks.

Kagome struggled to contain him, while unsuccessfully avoiding injury to herself.

"Katsurou, please stop." Kagome pleaded.

Katsurou only snarled and snapped his fangs.

"Enough." Sesshoumaru's voice cut through to them.

He pushed Kagome away and snatched her son up by his throat.

"Sesshoumaru! Please, don't hurt my son!" Despite her hopes and Rin's reassurances, Kagome feared terribly for Katsurou. She felt so panicked and helpless, watching her son dangle by his throat.

Tears spilled down her bloodied cheeks.

Ask and you shall receive :D

Please Review!


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters (except Katsurou).

**Rabid**

Katsurou snarled and gnashed his teeth like a rabid wild animal. He clawed at the hand around his throat.

"Submit." Sesshoumaru demanded.

Katsurou screamed and started thrashing. His youki grew and surrounded the area.

Sesshoumaru's eyes bled red. "You insolent child, SUBMIT!"

Sesshoumaru's youki rose. Wind whipped around the area. Energy crackled in the air.

Kagome felt like she was drowning in the overwhelming youki.

Her child continued to struggle, trying to compete with the youki trying to dominate him.

Sesshoumaru snarled, and his youki rose again. The ground cracked beneath them.

Kagome could feel more than see, the moment Sesshoumaru's enormous energy crashed down on her son.


	53. Chapter 53- Crush

Disclaimer: I do now own Inuyasha or any other characters (except Katsurou).

**Crush**

Katsurou screamed. A rush of wind and dust washed over them.

The youki slowly receded away, like a tide rolling back out to sea.

Sesshoumaru set the small child down.

Kagome knelt and grabbed her son, holding him tight. "Katsurou! Are you alright?"

She brushed his silver hair out of his face. Bright golden eyes looked back at her.

His small clawed hand reached up and touched the bleeding wound on her cheek.

"Mama, did I...did I do this to you?"

"No, Katsurou. I'm alright." Kagome said while looking him over for wounds.

Katsurou leaned in to his mother. "You're lying." he whispered.

"I know."

Kagome looked back at Sesshoumaru. "How did you do this? How was this possible?"

He did not answer her, because he himself had no idea how it worked. He only acted on instinct. Katsurou had been out of control and needed to learn to submit to his Alpha. How was the child able to gain control of his demonic side, when his father could not?

Sesshoumaru looked on with rapt interest. "Katsurou, you will learn to control yourself."

"I will, Oji-sama."

Kagome looked into her son's clear eyes, his silver hair falling in his face. She was struck by how much he looked like Inuyasha.

Kagome choked. She crushed Katsurou to her chest, and sobbed.

I _loved_ reading everyone's reviews. Thank you!


	54. Chapter 54 - Options

Disclaimer: I do now own Inuyasha or any other characters (except Katsurou).

**Options**

"Katsurou."

The youkai child pulled away from his mother, and turned to look at Sesshoumaru.

"You need to commune with your beast. Tonight, we shall hunt."

Katsurou looked confused. "Oji-sama, what is my beast? I don't know...How do I do that?"

Guilt and shame lanced through Sesshoumaru, so severe that he almost turned away from the child. It was obvious that this child had little experience and certainly no guidance when it came to his demonic abilities. How could he not know his own beast? Youkai children are born with the innate ability to be in touch with their true demonic nature, their beast. Children are meant to learn how to commune with one's beast through parental example. For inuyoukai, it strengthens the bond between family and loved ones. A youkai's beast was a part of their true self, their essence, their soul.

Sesshoumaru clenched his fist in anger at himself.

Rin watched as the emotions played all over his face. She wondered if he even realized it.

Sesshoumaru had to recognize that he had failed this child miserably. He was their Alpha, their Lord, their family. He had purposely allowed this child to suffer because of his blind arrogance and hatred toward the child's father. His mother could care for Katsurou in all ways, but this one. Even if his father had been alive, they would have struggled to help him.

Sesshoumaru debated what to do. His options were very limited. It was now clear to him why his enemies sought to kill this child. The child could be considered a legitimate heir to the West, particularly with his demonic abilities. He suddenly felt ill. The most logical thing to do, and one that his advisors would agree with, is to claim the child as his own adopted son, and make him the official heir. The child, and consequently his mother, would gain a lot more privileges than simply being considered part of his personal pack.

On the other hand, if the child became his, then he would be openly declaring war on the snake tribe. Although, Sesshoumaru supposed, that was inevitable. They showed no fear of personally attacking him within his lands. They had already declared war, long ago, by killing Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru clenched his jaw in anger. The snake tribe would pay dearly for their insolence.

Were there truly any other options? He could leave them, but that was out of the question. He and this child were the last members of his father's lineage. He _refused_ to let the child die due to his carelessness. He might have despised Inuyasha, for many reasons, whether due to his hatred of Izayoi, or the hanyou's own stupidity; but this child was innocent.

Sesshoumaru thought on his own father. His respect for him remained strong, despite how much he disagreed with him before his death. His father would want Sesshoumaru to take care of Katsurou.

His instincts shouted at him for him to claim Katsurou as his own child. The need to right his wrong was so great, it was consuming him. He looked to Katsurou's mother. Her face was bloody and tear stained.

His shame knew no bounds.

Would the miko even allow him to adopt Katsurou?

Would she allow him to be his father in the eyes of the youkai world?

Author's note:

Whew! I really struggled with this chapter and the next few. Sesshoumaru's character fought me every inch of the way. Let me know what you think!


	55. Chapter 55 - Consent

Disclaimer: I do now own Inuyasha or any other characters (except Katsurou).

**Consent**

Time was unfortunately slipping by them. Sesshoumaru needed Katsurou to be fully demon in order for to claim him as his son. This child needed him in ways, he had yet to realize.

Sesshoumaru walked the distance between him and Katsurou, and knelt down. He looked straight into the child's eyes, completely on level with him.

Kagome and Rin could hardly believe what they were seeing.

"Katsurou, as your Alpha, this Sesshoumaru should have stepped in to instruct you. It was my duty, and responsibly, and I ignored it. I seek to right the wrongs done to you."

Kagome and Rin's mouths fell open in blatant shock.  
Sesshoumaru's eyes focused on Kagome.

"Miko, I would like to officially claim Katsurou as my son and heir. Do I have your consent?"

Kagome was dumbfounded, however disbelief quickly turned to rage.

Please review! :D


	56. Chapter 56- Interest

Disclaimer: I do now own Inuyasha or any other characters (except Katsurou).

**Interest**

How _dare_ he want to claim Katsurou for his own? Kagome seethed.  
Her reiki rose with her anger. Sesshoumaru felt the familiar tingling sensation across his skin, which quickly turned to burning. Katsurou simply looked between them, confused.

"Miko!" He barked. "Calm down before you hurt the child!"  
Kagome stopped. He was right. How could she have forgotten about Katsurou?  
She took a calming, deep breath, and the reiki subsided.

"Sesshoumaru, why do you suddenly have an interest in him, much less want to  
adopt him? Is it because you know he can become fully demon? You couldn't care less about him before!" Kagome accused.

Sesshoumaru tried his best to remain calm. He, for once, deserved her attitude.

She was absolutely right, after all.

~~~~

Please review!


	57. Chapter 57- Replace

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters (except Katsurou).

**Replace**

Sesshoumaru realized that convincing the child's mother, might be more difficult than he imagined.

"This Sesshoumaru did not realize the extent of the problem. Obviously, Katsurou has abilities that need training in order to be in control. He cannot get the help he needs from you or anyone else. If he becomes my son, he will be protected in a world that does not understand him yet. He will not be welcome among humans or demons. As my heir, I can fully provide for him."

"He is not, nor ever will be _your_ son! He is Inuyasha's son! You cannot replace him!" Kagome raged.

Sesshoumaru was at a loss for words. How could he convince her that it was in their best interest? She was obviously still grieving her husband. She wanted to keep Inuyasha's memory as a father alive and well in Katsurou. This, he could understand.

He was fighting an uphill battle, and losing quickly.


	58. Chapter 58- Trust

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters (except Katsurou).

**Trust**

"Miko, it would be in Katsurou's best interest to take this opportunity." Sesshoumaru tried to explain.

Kagome glared at him."I don't care. This isn't right, and I don't trust your intentions at all."

Katsurou grabbed his mother's hand. She looked down at her son, her heart full of turmoil.

"Mama, it's alright. Oji-sama will never replace Papa, but Rin-san said we should trust Oji-sama no matter what. I think we should. I...don't know how to describe how I feel, but this _feels_ right."

Sesshoumaru eyed the young boy. He too, could feel the familial blood calling to him. If only he and Inuyasha had felt this way. What could they have accomplished if they had worked together? It was a shame that so much hatred had existed between them. He refused to regret his past actions, however.

Kagome looked unsure. "Katsurou..."

Rin put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "I think you should let him, Kagome-sama. This is...very _important_ to Sesshoumaru and Katsurou."

Kagome put her hand under Katsurou's chin, and turned his head to look her in the eyes.

"Katsurou, are you certain this is is what you want?"

"Yes, Mama."

"Listen to me. Never forget your father. Never forget your heritage. Be proud of who you are, Katsurou. Others might refer to Sesshoumaru-sama as your father, but always remember who your real father was, the one who sacrificed so much for us. Your true father was Inuyasha, and he was a great man."

Katsurou nodded. "I will never forget Papa. I will make him proud of me!"

Kagome squeezed his hand tightly.


	59. Chapter 59- Swear

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters (except Katsurou).

**Swear**

Kagome sighed in defeat. Tears slowly rolled down her face. What would have Inuyasha thought? Would he have hated her for her decision?

She wiped away her tears quickly.

"Alright, Sesshoumaru-sama, I consent to it, but first I need your word. Swear to me, that you will not harm him or abuse your rights over him. I will not stand by idly while you make him some kind of pawn in your political schemes."

"This Sesshoumaru swears."

Kagome continued. "Also, I must retain my rights as his parent. I have the final say when it comes to how he will be raised."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "I will agree to that, miko, but I ask that you respect my wishes as his adoptive father."

Kagome frowned. "That sounds...reasonable." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, if we are going to be co-parents, then you have to quit calling me miko. My name is Kagome."

"Hn."

Sesshoumaru stood. He deftly untied his armor and set it on the ground. He held out his hand to her. She looked at him cautiously. He waited patiently.

She tentatively put her hand in his.

He pulled aside the left lapel of his haori, exposing his chest. He gently tugged her closer to him. He placed her hand on his chest over his heart.

Kagome looked bewildered. What in hell was he doing? She could feel his warm skin, and the soft thump of his heart. She felt her cheeks flush. She had not touched anyone this intimately since Inuyasha had died.

"Let it be known to all. This Sesshoumaru vows on his title as Lord, his lands, his family, and ancestors, that he will take responsibility for his nephew, Katsurou. I vow to never abuse the relationship between us. I will teach him as his Alpha should, but I will treat him as my own son." He looked down at Kagome. His golden eyes met her sad, blue, watery eyes. He could hear her heart racing, and see a flush of pink creeping up her neck. He couldn't help wondering how beautiful she would be once she became well again.  
He realized then, how close, and _personal_ they were getting. Kagome watched as his eyes studied her intently. Slowly, before she could observe it, Sesshoumaru had let down his guard. His sincerity showed openly on his face. He placed his right hand over her own on his chest.

"This Sesshoumaru, also vows to protect the Shikon Miko, Kagome, and to respect her wishes as Katsurou's mother." He declared.

Kagome felt the truth in his words. His words resounded around them with a sense of finality.  
His youkai flared bright and surrounded Kagome. His youki crawled down her arm and slowly spread across her body. She felt no pain at the intrusion, but rather a soft warmth. Her reiki swirled about, intermingling with his youki. Sesshoumaru felt her reiki seeping into his body. The familiar pleasant tingling sensation spread outward from his chest.

Her hand on his chest glowed brightly, then quickly spread to cover them both in a bright light. In a quick flash, it had subsided.

"It is done."  
~~~~~~~~

Please review!


	60. Chapter 60- Numb

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters (except Katsurou).

**Numb  
**  
Kagome dropped her hand numbly as Sesshoumaru stepped away from her.

"Katsurou, it is time to meet your beast."

Katsurou squared his shoulders. " I am ready, but," He furrowed his brows. "I don't know what you mean."

Sesshoumaru placed a hand on the top of his head. "This Sesshoumaru will help you."

The youki between Sesshoumaru and Katsurou grew and swirled around them.

Rin grabbed Kagome by her arm. "Come on, we should move back."

Katsurou's eyes grew wide as Sesshoumaru's eyes turned red. His face elongated into a snout.  
The young youkai's eyes turned crimson, then he quickly followed his uncle's example.


	61. Chapter 61- Black

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters (except Katsurou).  
**Black**

The ground shook, as the youki exploded around them. Sesshoumaru sprang into the air as a giant demon dog.

Kagome stood in shock as she stared at her son. He too had changed. Standing in place of the small boy, was a much larger dog demon. Katsurou resembled his uncle greatly.

Kagome marveled at how fearsome her son looked. His eyes glowed red and his tongue rolled out his mouth full of gleaning teeth. The only difference between the them was that Katsurou was significantly smaller than Sesshoumaru, and surprisingly, he retained a bit of Kagome's looks. Katsurou's long ears were black. Kagome couldn't help but think that Inuyasha would have been proud.

Together, they flew through the air, their energies intertwining. They spun around together, then fell and disappeared into the forest.

Rin tugged at Kagome. "Come on, lets go back to camp. They're gonna be a while."


	62. Chapter 62- Custody

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters (except Katsurou).

**Custody**

Kagome sat on her bedroll, staring into the camp fire. Things were spiraling out of control quickly. Had Rin been right? Did she truly know what she was getting herself and Katsurou into? Her chest tightened with anxiety. Could she trust him?

"Kagome-sama, do you realize what Sesshoumaru-sama has done tonight?"

Kagome focused her eyes on Rin, sitting across from her. She shook her head 'no'.

Rin got up and walked around the fire to sit next to Kagome.

"Look at me!" Rin shook her lightly. "What Sesshoumaru-sama did tonight was very serious."

"I know. He took partial custody of my child." Kagome said dully.

"No! I mean yes, he did do that. But that's not all! Kagome, the vow he made to you was very sacred. I know you _had to have_ felt the finality of that vow, if even I could feel it."

Kagome looked completely unconvinced.

Rin continued on. "The vow he took was very similar to a samurai swearing fealty to his lord. Kagome, he basically vowed to serve you and your son. It is not a vow many make, particularly those of his rank and power."

Kagome looked doubtful.

"Kagome-sama, at the very least, your son now has a place in youkai society, where he did not previously belong."


	63. Chapter 63- Ours

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters (except Katsurou).  
**  
Ours**

Kagome stayed awake all night waiting for them to return. It had not been long after the sun had risen, that Sesshoumaru stepped through the line of trees and into the campsite. Katsurou was cradled in Sesshoumaru's arms. His small hand was curled into Sesshoumaru's fur. The small boy had reverted back to his usual appearance, no longer fully demon.

"Katsurou!" Kagome jumped up.

"Miko, he is just asleep."

Kagome met Sesshoumaru halfway, and took Katsurou from his arms. She laid him down on her pallet, and brushed his shaggy black hair away from his face.

Something caught her eye. A blue crescent moon sat between his eyebrows, matching Sesshoumaru's own markings.  
"A...moon?"

"He is now an official heir to the western throne. Everyone who sees him, will know he is mine."

"Ours." Kagome added.

Sesshoumaru felt strangely prideful of that statement. He looked into her tired eyes. Three long claw marks ran across her cheek, marring the softness of her face. He reached out to her and softly pulled her to him.  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He placed a hand on her injured cheek. A blush covered her cheeks, most appealingly. He leaned down close to her face. He could hear her heartbeat race.  
She closed her eyes, unsure of what else to do.

He gently ran his tongue across her clawed cheek.

Her eyes flew open. "ACK! What are you doing?!" Kagome hissed at him as she backed out of his grasp.  
She put a hand to her cheek. It tingled warmly. She couldn't feel the burn of the claw marks anymore. Did he just...heal her?  
"Hn. Sleep, miko. We will travel later."  
She was completely confused. Her heart was pounding, and she was trying to figure out why.

What did she think he was gonna do? Kiss her? Was she...disappointed?  
Kagome laid down on her pallet, and pulled her son close. Her mind raced for a good while, before she finally succumbed to sleep.


	64. Chapter 64- Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters (except Katsurou).  
**  
Answers**

After several hours of sleep, the group resumed their travels.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, how much further is it to your castle?" Kagome inquired.

"We are not going to the fortress just yet."

"What?" Kagome exclaimed.

"Then...where are we going?" Rin asked.

"I seek answers."

"Ohhhh." Rin said with a realization.

"What, where are we going, Rin?"

Katsurou looked between the two women curious.

Rin smiled. "We are going to visit Bokuseno-sama."

"Who?"  
~~~~~

Please Review!:3


	65. Chapter 65- Muted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters (except Katsurou).**

Muted  
  
Night had fallen by the time Sesshoumaru stopped the group, deep in a forest surrounded by tall magnolia trees. The trees were so tall and dense, that it was pitch black within the forest.

Kagome and Rin had been holding on to Katsurou and following him, since he could see in the dark better than they could.

"Hn." was all Sesshoumaru said as he came to a stop.

"Um, Sesshoumaru-sama, I hate to sound useless, but we can't see well enough to gather firewood for camp." Kagome explained.

"Katsurou, let's go." Sesshoumaru motioned for the child to follow him. They seemingly melded into the forest.

Rin and Kagome blindly clung to each other, and awkwardly lowered themselves to the ground.

The forest was eerily silent. They could clearly hear one another breathing.

"This doesn't feel right." Kagome whispered.

Rin slowly drew her sword. The seemingly muted sound of metal as her sword left its sheath, resounded loudly in their ears.


	66. Chapter 66- Splash

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters (except Katsurou).  
**  
Splash**

Kagome stood and drew an arrow. She couldn't see anything, effectively blind, but she could feel them slowly closing in around them. Their demonic aura was invading her senses.  
Rin and Kagome rose and stood back to back.

Kagome notched her arrow and drew the bow back. She heard a soft slithering movement to her left. She pivoted and fired her arrow; its blaze of holy power illuminated the area. The youkai to her left fell, dead, burned from her reiki.  
Four snake youkai remained.  
Rin lunged at the youkai closest to her. The snake youkai easily leapt over her. He did not count on, however, Rin anticipating his movement, for when he landed, and turned toward her, she already had her sword stabbed through his throat. He clawed at the sword in his throat. Blood bubbled around the wound.

Rin flicked her wrist, and severed his head. She didn't see his death, but rather felt his warm blood splash across her body.


	67. Chapter 67 - Forest

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters (except Katsurou).

**Forest  
**  
Kagome and Rin froze, listening for the remaining youkais' movement.  
_**CRACK**_  
A low wooden whine came from above them.  
Together, they looked around blindly. To Kagome, it sounded like an old creaky house. The sound started low, then rose to a loud cacophony of noises.  
The canopy above them became restless with movement. They could hear the branches whipping around wildly. It sounded like they were caught in a wind storm, but they felt no wind.  
Alarmed, Kagome notched another arrow and let her reiki fill it. The area brightened with her power.

For a split second, Kagome and Rin watched as a snake youkai was dragged into the tree canopy, screaming, only to be silenced a moment later. The remaining youkai were already dead on the ground.  
Kagome groped blindly for Rin. She caught her arm and pulled her close.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Now would be a great time for some help!" Kagome called out to the now seemingly silent forest.

~~~~~~~~

Please review!


	68. Chapter 68 - Firewood

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters (except Katsurou).

**Firewood  
**  
A strong hand reached out from the dark and clamped down on Kagome's upper arm. She sucked in air to scream involuntarily. Another hand covered her mouth.

"Miko, do not scream." Sesshoumaru said quietly in her ear.

Kagome let out a whoosh of air as she relaxed. She turned and grabbed his arm, unable to see him.  
"Is Katsurou alright?"

"Hn."

"Sesshoumaru-sama, we were attacked...snake youkai..." Rin started.

"This Sesshoumaru is aware."

Small arms wrapped around Kagome's legs.

"Mama, we got the firewood!"

Kagome smiled, "Good job, Katsurou! Let's hurry and get it started, because we can't see a thing! Sesshoumaru-sama, what is with this forest? It's freaking me out! Can you see the snake youkai? They're all dead right?"

Katsurou and Sesshoumaru stared at the dead bodies.

"Yes, they are definitely dead."

"Well, fantastic."


	69. Chapter 69 - Counselor

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters (except  
Katsurou).

**Counselor**

Firelight illuminated the surrounding area, revealing tall imposing trees leaning  
over the small group. Four snake youkai lay dead on the ground. Kagome, Rin,  
and Katsurou sat around the campfire, while Sesshoumaru examined the bodies.

One body was decapitated and another one was purified. The other two bodies  
were impaled through with roots and branches. A strange sense of pride filled  
him, knowing that Rin and Kagome were capable of defending themselves, even  
when blind. Although, it was very apparent they had help.

A wizened old face appeared in the large magnolia tree behind Kagome.

"It appears they are from the southern snake tribe, Sesshoumaru."

At hearing a voice behind her, Kagome slowly turned around to see the face in  
the tree.

She shrieked and scrambled away.

Kagome held a hand to her chest, her heart thundering. "What the hell!?"

Rin smiled broadly. "Hello, Bokuseno-sama!"

"He's the one we're here to see?" Kagome asked incredulous.

"Miko.." Sesshoumaru growled full of warning.

"Kagome-sama, Bokuseno-sama is a very wise tree youkai. He was a good  
friend of the great Inu no Taisho, and a trusted counselor of Sesshoumaru-sama's."  
Rin explained by way of introduction.

"It is nice to meet you Bokuseno-sama." Kagome said and bowed  
politely.

Bokuseno's eyes traveled around the group, and his gaze fell on Katsurou. His  
branches rustled, and a branch that resembled a hand appeared.

"What interesting company you keep: your child, the Shikon Miko,  
and...hmmm." Bokuseno trailed off, his branch scratching his chin in  
thought.

Katsurou jumped up and bowed slightly. "Hello! My name is Katsurou!"

Bokuseno narrowed his eyes. "Sesshoumaru is your guardian, but...Inuyasha  
was your father. How very interesting…" 


	70. Chapter 70 - Leap

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters (except Katsurou).  
**  
Leap**

"Bokuseno, you once told me that when a hanyou becomes overcome with his demonic side, he would eventually lose his human self. However..."

Bokuseno cut Sesshoumaru off, "The child becomes a demon, fully aware of himself hm?"  
Sesshoumaru looked annoyed.

Bokuseno ignored him. He lowered his branches. "Katsurou let me see you. Climb amongst my branches."

Katsurou looked back at Sesshoumaru for permission. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes slid toward him, and he nodded approval.

Bokuseno's branch arm reached out toward Katsurou, and with a small leap, he jumped up and caught it. Katsurou swung himself up and scampered up his limbs.

The old wise tree chuckled.


	71. Chapter 71 - Compensate

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters (except Katsurou).

**Compensate**

"In all my two-thousand years, I have never seen such a thing." Bokuseno murmured.  
Kagome became alarmed. "Wait, seen what?"

All of their eyes were on Katsurou as he gleefully leapt through Bokuseno's branches.

"Sesshoumaru, can you feel it? It's there, but...lying dormant."

Kagome stood, obviously losing her patience.

"His reiki." Sesshoumaru said simply.

"Katsurou has holy powers? How is that even possible?" Rin asked.

"Katsurou's youki and reiki are at war with each other. His energy is very unbalanced. This explains why he is able to become a full demon." Bokuseno explained. "At the new moon, magic energy is thinner, which explains why some hanyous become human. For a normal youkai, this has no effect, but for Katsurou, his demonic energy dominates and over compensates for his holy energy, resulting in a full demonic transformation. He will never lose himself, because his reiki protects his human soul." Bokuseno explained.


	72. Chapter 72 - Swing

Disclaimer: I do now own Inuyasaha or any other characters (except Katsurou).

**Swing**

Katsurou laughed joyfully as he swung from branch to branch. Bokuseno would toss him high in air, and Katsurou would fall and catch the next branch, and continue swinging.

"He has so much potential. The strength this child has...it will be unrivaled." Bokuseno's voice rumbled through the forest.

"How?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"He must learn how to bring his energies into harmony. His youki is obviously his dominant energy, but if he trained his reiki, in theory, he should be able to harness the power of them both. Perhaps even, he could bring on his change to full demon, without the aid of the new moon. Maybe he will be immune to reiki attacks. The possibilities are endless. Time will only tell."

Bokuseno lowered his branch arm, revealing Katsurou hanging upside down on it.

Katsurou grinned.

"Bokuseno-sama is so much fun! Sesshoumaru-sama you should join me!"

Bokuseno's branches shook as he laughed. "Oh, don't worry child, he has had plenty of practice."

Sesshoumaru gave him a glare that if looks could kill, Bokuseno would have been set ablaze.  
Kagome laughed so hard, she snorted.


	73. Chapter 73 - Foolish

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters (except Katsurou).

**Foolish**

Bokuseno gazed upon Sesshoumaru's sleeping party, and marveled at how much Inu no Taisho's son had changed. His father must be laughing from the afterlife. Sesshoumaru sat at the base of his trunk.

"You took the child as your heir." Bokuseno ventured.

"Hn."

"Your father would be immensely proud. You have restored honor to your family."

Sesshoumaru grimaced. He would rather not discuss his father, the half-breed, or all the obscene amount of trouble his family had caused him. He closed his eyes, in hopes of ignoring the bothersome tree.

"Will you mate your heir's mother?" Bokuseno wondered.

Sesshoumaru gave a low, rumbling, growl as a warning.

"That is usually what is done when one is unmarried, and has claimed the son of his brother's widow as his heir."

"This Sesshoumaru has no interest in the miko."

"Hmm, even if you know that any offspring between you two will be quite...powerful?"

Sesshoumaru ignored his question and instead trained his eyes on the sleeping miko. She was laid out on her pallet, with her body curled around her son. He could still see the dark circles under her eyes. Her dark hair fanned out, limply around her. The angles of her face were much sharper than he remembered. She was obviously ill, but he couldn't quite figure out why. She did not smell like normal ailing humans. She did not stink of decay either.

"Bokuseno, what is wrong with her? She appears to be ill. She sleeps poorly, and hardly eats. Yet, I do not smell sickness on her. Why can I not smell decay on her?"

The old tree youkai rumbled, and shook his branches in thought.

"You are correct. She is ill, but not dying." Bokuseno eyed the miko. "Perhaps, even...not aging or at least...very slowly."

Sesshoumaru turned around sharply to look at him.

"Is she human?"

"Hmm, I believe so. She has many secrets, Sesshoumaru. I would advise you to find them out quickly. It is important to know what you are bringing into your household."

"Hn."

"Also," Bokuseno said gently. "She may be ill because she is still mourning her husband's death."

"It has been three years."

"Hmm, but do you not remember when your mother mourned the loss of your father?"

"Yes, unfortunately, she wailed most dramatically for quite a while."

"Oh Sesshoumaru, have some compassion. You know loss keenly too, do you not? Were you not upset when the girl died in the underworld? Did you not feel the loss of your father? Surely, you can think of at least a few warriors, who fell on their swords after finding out their mates had fallen in battle? Some cannot live without the other."

Sesshoumaru scoffed. "Such foolishness."


	74. Chapter 74 - Credit

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters (except Katsurou).

**Credit**

The next morning, the small group packed up camp. Sesshoumaru turned to leave, eager to return to the fortress.  
"Oji-sama, please wait!" Katsurou pleaded. Sesshoumaru stopped and turned to look at him, waiting.  
Katsurou took his pause as permission. He ran to Bokuseno's tree, and threw his arms around its wide trunk.

"Thank you, Bokuseno-sama for helping mama and Rin-san. Goodbye! I'll come visit you!"  
Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow in speculation.

Kagome smiled and held out her hand to Katsurou. He ran to her and grabbed her hand, and they continued on.

Sesshoumaru's thoughts were centered on the child. Katsurou was certainly more observant than he had given him credit for.


	75. Chapter 75 - Fetch

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters (except Katsurou).

**Fetch**

They traveled throughout the day in relative silence, which thankfully gave  
Sesshoumaru time to ponder his heir's problems.

His musings were interrupted by the miko, of course.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I've been thinking back to last night, and it has been  
bothering me. If you knew that snake youkai were nearby, then why did you leave Rin and I alone?"

"Katsurou was their target. This Sesshoumaru removed him from the situation."

Kagome narrowed her eyes in irritation. "That's great and all, but it would have been nice if..."

Katsurou cut in. "Mama, I'm bored, can I play with the ball?" He looked up at her with big, round eyes. "Please?"

Kagome sighed. "Katsurou, I'm too tired to play."

Sesshoumaru looked in their direction, curious. "A ball?"

Katsurou looked to Sesshoumaru excited. "Yes, Oji-sama, mama will throw the ball as far as she can, and I will run to try and catch it." He looked back at Kagome. "Please, mama? Can I at least play by myself?"

Kagome smiled wearily. "Alright sweetheart." She dug through her bag, until she found the small rubber ball that she had brought to this era so many years ago for Shippo.

Sesshoumaru eyed the brightly colored ball, obviously worn from use.

"This Sesshoumaru will play this game with you."

Both Rin and Kagome looked at him surprised. Katsurou gave a shout of joy. He rushed over to give Sesshoumaru the round, rubber ball. Who looked at it, and squeezed it, feeling the foreign material.

Katsurou looked at him eagerly. Sesshoumaru tossed the ball.

It sailed clear out of the field.

Kagome and Rin watched with a grimace at how far he had thrown it. Katsurou did not hesitate and dashed after it.

It seemed like a good half hour before, they distantly saw Katsurou's head pop up from a hedge of bushes with twigs and leaves stuck in his hair. "I got it!" He yelled to them. He swiftly ran back to them with ball in hand.

"Wow, Oji-sama, you really threw it far! I didn't manage to catch it." He bent over and put his hands on his knees. "It took me forever to find it!"

Sesshoumaru held his hand out for the ball again. "Perhaps, you just need to become faster. This time I will run with you. Use your nose to find the ball." He pulled his arm back and tossed the ball once more.


	76. Chapter 76 - Fortress

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters (except Katsurou).  
**  
Fortress  
**  
They continued traveling on past dusk. Katsurou had gotten sleepy, and Rin had pulled him on her back to carry him. Kagome rolled her shoulders, trying to ease her aching muscles. "Sesshoumaru-sama, are we getting close to the fortress? I am starting to feel like we are going in circles."

He looked back at her. "Miko, we will arrive soon. It lies past that tree line."

To the tired travelers, that distance seemed so far away, yet it only took them about an hour to reach it.  
They stepped between the trees, and Kagome only saw an empty clearing.

"Aw, come on, where is..." She stopped mid-sentence, when the air around them shimmered with youki. Kagome looked on in awe as the giant fortress walls appeared before them. Kagome could only marvel at the kinds of magics it would take to hide a whole fortress. She had not even felt the youki in front of her. If youkai could do this, perhaps there were more youkai around in her time than she had previously thought.

As soon as they entered the fortress the walls, three servants followed by Jaken, came rushing towards them.  
Sesshoumaru spared them no glance and kept walking.

"Welcome back, Sesshoumaru-sama! Oh! Rin!" Jaken squawked excitedly upon seeing her.

"Jaken-sama!" Rin cried. She rushed to squat down and hug his small body.

"Take Rin, the miko, and the child to the family quarters, and attend to their rooms immediately." Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Hey! I do have a name! It's Kagome! I'm getting tired of being called _the miko_." She protested.

Jaken looked between them, and his eyes settled on Katsurou. "My lord! You have declared an heir!"

Sesshoumaru stopped and turned back to look at them. "Yes, Katsurou is my heir. Treat him as such." He turned back around and continued walking towards the great palace.

Kagome marveled at how immediately, she could hear servants whispering, gossiping.

Sesshoumaru ascended the stairs and great massive doors were opened for him.

"Jaken, come, there is much to discuss."


	77. Chapter 77 - Squalor

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Inuyasha.

**Squalor**

Kagome looked around in awe as they walked through the palace. The servants lead them up many staircases, and down long hallways. The entire palace was saturated in youki. Kagome could feel Sesshoumaru's very power in the walls. It was strangely comforting.

The servants finally stopped in front of a pair of large oak doors. They pulled them open, and ushered everyone in. Furs and tables lined the floor, in what Kagome assumed must be the living room.

"This is the den. The family bedrooms and the lord's bedroom lie down that hallway." Rin whispered to Kagome, as she still had a sleeping Katsurou on her back.

"Please sit, while we prepare your rooms." An older female servant said to them.

Kagome and Rin gladly sat down on the plush rugs, taking a moment to bask in the feel of resting. Rin carefully laid Katsurou down, and he blissfully continued to sleep.

"Ugh, he could sleep through a storm." Rin said, as she rubbed her shoulders, and eyed Katsurou enviously.

Kagome laughed softly. "Sesshoumaru-sama wore him out playing fetch."

Rin smiled. "That was probably his intention."

Kagome looked around her and marveled at the sheer finery of the room. Large spiraling dog demons had been expertly carved into large pillars around the room. Living in the palace would be such a dramatic difference from the near squalor life that she had had while living in the village.

Rin smiled at Kagome's wondrous expression. "Just wait till you see the bathing quarters. You wouldn't believe it, but there's running hot water!"

Kagome nearly swooned at the idea.


	78. Chapter 78 - Informant

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Inuyasha.

**Informant**

Sesshoumaru sat behind his desk, and frowned at the amount of paper work that had accumulated while he had been gone.

"Milord, if I may ask, why did you claim the half-breed's son as your heir?"

Amber eyes glared at Jaken from across the desk.

"The snake youkai tribes are declaring war on the west."

Jaken became visibly distressed "Wha..wha..what!? Why would they do something so foolish?"

"They have been trying to assassinate Inuyasha's child, an indirect heir to the west. They were successful in killing Inuyasha, so they are narrowing down the number of successors to this Sesshoumaru."

Jaken sputtered in disbelief. "Inuyasha is dead?! But our informant told us everything has remained the same in their village!"

Sesshoumaru stood abruptly. "Jaken, send word to my advisors, that there will be a war council at sunrise."

Jaken gripped his staff. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Also," Sesshoumaru smiled. Jaken paled quite a bit for one so green. "Tell the informant, and Kagome, that I wish to have a meeting with them in the courtyard."

"Uh..uh..right away, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Please review! I love reading everyone's opinions!


	79. Chapter 79 - Tribe

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Inuyasha.

**Tribe**

Kagome sat at the table, slumped over tired. Rin had taken Katsurou to bed an hour before, but Kagome remained wide awake. A maid knelt at the table, and Kagome slowly looked up to see her. She was surprised to find a very kind looking, older woman. Her hair was very red, with small triangle shaped ears on top of her head. It only took her a moment to realize, the maid was a kitsune. Kagome's heart faintly longed for her Shippo.

"My lady, you look exhausted. May I help you to bed?"

Kagome smiled. "No, it's alright. I'm tired, but my mind is very much awake."

The maid placed a paw over her hand. "Perhaps, I could bring you some mild tea?"

"I would like that very much."

The maid rose to leave, when Kagome stopped her.

"You have been very kind to me. May I ask what your name is?"

The maid smiled gently. "I am Maiko." She knelt down once more. "I have heard many great things about you."  
Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Eh? From who?"

"Shippo-chan." Maiko leaned closer. "He obviously loves you very much."

Kagome's heart swelled with happiness.

"Is he doing alright? I haven't seen him in a while. He's been so busy with his exams."

Maiko smiled. "Yes, he is doing quite well. He is quickly working his way through the ranks, and he is now the youngest ranking kitsune in our tribe."

"Oh! So that's how you know him!"

"Yes, he officially joined our tribe last year."

"Maiko-san, would you mind letting him know that I am here now, the next time you see him?"

"Anything for you, My Lady." She paused and considered her next words. "I do not mean to speak so plainly with you, I mean no disrespect." Maiko bowed her head.

"Oh Maiko-san, it is alright. I am rather unused to this...environment anyway."

"I must say, thank you. It is not many, be it youkai, human, or miko, who would stop to help a small kitsune kit. You have my gratitude and upmost respect."

Kagome blushed. "I..uh..thank you. It's really..."

The large oak doors to the den swung open.

"Miko! Miko!" Jaken squawked annoyingly.

Kagome and Maiko both rose from the table.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, holding her forehead. His yelling was making her head hurt.

"Sesshoumaru demands that you attend a meeting in the courtyard."

Kagome groaned. "Right now?"

"Yes, right now! You insolent girl!"

Kagome's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

She grabbed him by the lapel of his haori, and pulled him close to eye level.

"My name is Kagome. Use it!" Reiki crawled across Jaken's skin and slightly burned him.

"ACK! LET ME GO!" He flailed in her grasp. Kagome dropped him promptly.

"We mustn't make Sesshoumaru-sama wait. Lead the way, Jaken-san." Kagome said sweetly.


	80. Chapter 80 - Traitor

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Inuyasha.

**A/N:** This fic is definitely rated M. This chapter is particularly violent, so this is just a quick warning, if you wish to avoid it.  
Also a quick shout out to my friend **Saruwarui**. She kindly beta'd this chapter for me. So go check out her stories if you get a chance!

**Traitor  
**  
Servants opened the large wooden doors to the palace, and Kagome and Jaken entered the courtyard.  
She was immediately surprised to see a large gathering of youkai. Kagome followed Jaken as he entered the crowd.

"Get out of my way, you lazy worthless soldiers!" He shouted at them. The soldiers seemed to respect Jaken, about as much as he respected them. They all slowly moved, creating a pathway to the center. Kagome secretly hoped a soldier would kick him.

They finally reached Sesshoumaru who had been given a wide circle of room around him.

He held a cat youkai by his throat, who hung limply in his grasp. Sesshoumaru's eyes alighted on Kagome. He flung the youkai at her feet.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, what's going on?" she asked bewildered.

The cat sat up and glared maliciously at her.

"He is a traitor of the West!" Sesshoumaru shouted. The crowd around them erupted into angry shouts and growls.

"Miko, this cat was supposed to be informing this Sesshoumaru of the wellbeing of your village. He spread lies to this one's trusted vassals."

The air left Kagome's lungs. This was why Sesshoumaru never checked on them. He had been counting on this spy to keep tabs on them, and he had been purposely lead astray. Sesshoumaru had been led to believe that everything had been okay. Kagome stared at this dispicable youkai, realizing that because of him, no one had come to their aid.  
They might have had help long ago, if not for this cat youkai.

_Inuyasha might even be alive_. Hate quickly consumed her thoughts.

"Are you going to kill him?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru could feel her anger building, her reiki skimming across his skin.  
"Yes."

Kagome stared down at the youkai with such unbelievable hatred. The youkai showed no remorse. He even had the nerve to look defiant. Kagome had such a violent urge to wipe that smug look off his face, that she had to clench her fist to stop herself from acting on it.

Sesshoumaru observed her reaction. He knew then that he was right to have her there to witness this punishment. He had this strange need to prove to her his strength, his protection over those he considered pack; probably because he had already failed them once wanted her to see what he did to traitors. He wanted to see her face  
when he systematically ripped this traitor apart by hand.

She stood very still with a rigid back. Her fists were balled at her sides. It was obvious, she was angry.  
Kagome's reiki began to rise to dangerous levels. Sesshoumaru did not know whether to be amused or annoyed as the soldiers closest to them, began to move uncomfortably under the onslaught of her reiki. Apparently, it would please Kagome very much to watch the traitor die, and he was eager to please her in this way.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, may I have the honor of killing him?"

The traitor turned to look at the miko. A malicious smile broke out across his face.

"This weak miko wishes to kill me? She couldn't evensave her mate from dying! I watched as she tried in vain to keep him alive! She's worthless!" He threw his head back and laughed.

Kagome spun away from the cat demon, and spied the crowd around them, searching. Her eyes alighted on a soldier, with a sword on his hip. She marched up to him and yanked the sword from his waist. The soldier immediately  
caught her arm, stopping her. "My lord!"

Sesshoumaru gave him a glare, which made him drop his hold on her. Kagome pulled the sword from its sheath, and dropped the scabbard on the ground. She leveled the sword at the traitor.

"My lord, do I have your permission?" She asked, her eyes searching his. She needed this. She needed revenge for Inuyasha. She hoped it would help her sleep at night, knowing that she had killed someone responsible for his death.

Intrigued, Sesshoumaru nodded, giving his consent. This was a side of the miko, he had never seen before. She was so very angry and...beautiful in her vengeance.  
The traitor looked petulant. "Truly, oh mighty lord Sesshoumaru? You are allowing a human woman to do your dirty work?" He mocked.

Kagome stabbed him in the chest, pinning him to the ground. He snarled in pain. "Is that the best you can do bitch?"  
Kagome smiled viciously. The sword in his chest began to glow. Her reiki rose to a suffocating level. The cat youkai gasped for air like a fish out of water, struggling to breathe.

The surrounding youkai took several steps back in fear. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes dilated. The reiki danced across Sesshoumaru's skin in a most delightful way. He closed his eyes, and basked in the pleasure. When had her power become so intoxicating to him?

The wound in the traitor's chest began to sizzle and burn. His mocking glares quickly turned to panic. He started to claw desperately at his chest to remove the glowing blade. Kagome obliged him removed the sword with a jerk. The youkai immediately began to try to escape, but found he was unable to move, held in place by her reiki.

"Oh no, are you trying to run away from this weak miko?" Kagome taunted.

She tilted her head up, looking down at him.

"You know how Inuyasha died, don't you?" Kagome accused, while walking around to his side. "You watched, and did nothing to save him. You did nothing to save a prince of the West. You betrayed your allegiance and your lord. So you would know that he had sustained a neck wound, which caused him to bleed out. He died an honorable death while protecting his child. You, however, will not be so fortunate." She slid the sword up and along his body. "I believe you should suffer the same way he had." She drew the sword's tip across his throat agonizingly slow.

The traitor spit at her. "Just do it bitch!"

She stabbed him on the side of the neck, effectively slicing his carotid artery. The traitor cried out in pain. "You stupid whore! I won't bleed out from a simple neck wound."

"You're right. Normally this wound wouldn't be enough to kill you. However, I have found that when I inflict a demon with reiki, the wounds do not heal as quickly." Kagome brought up the blade glowing with holy aura to her face. She examined the long blade dripping with his blood.

A look of panic passed over his face. "Perhaps, you will not die from just that wound." Kagome slashed across his groin, severing his femoral artery. Blood quickly pooled beneath him. He began to feel weak, as his blood fled his body.

"Who paid you?" She demanded.

The cat spit at her.

She drew the sword down his chest, slicing as she went. His skin sizzled and burned from her reiki. He screamed and writhed on the ground.

"The southern snake lord!" The traitor cried out.

"What are his motives?" Kagome asked in a cold voice.

"He..he...wishes to weaken the western kingdom! I swear I don't know anything else."

Kagome looked back at Sesshoumaru, standing behind her. He opened his eyes and focused on her. Her reiki flowed around her, making the air crackle with energy. She looked radiant, and utterly powerful.

"He's speaking the truth." Sesshoumaru said eying the supine traitor.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, would you mind cutting out his tongue?"

His eyes darted to Kagome, impressed. She was certainly not the same girl, who fought alongside him to defeat Naraku.

Kagome turned back to the traitor in time to watch his face turn to horror. She heard Sesshoumaru say in a gruff voice behind her, "It would be my pleasure."

Sesshoumaru brushed past her to walk around to the front of the traitor.

"I was telling the truth! I don't know anything else!" he begged.

Sesshoumaru smiled and grabbed his jaw, and forced his mouth open.

"Too little too late." Kagome said bitterly. She closed her eyes as Sesshoumaru jabbed his claws in the liar's mouth, and ripped out his tongue, while his garbled screams filled the air. Sesshoumaru stepped away and carelessly dropped the offending appendage on the ground. Kagome lifted her arm, and with it a current of her holy powers flowed outward and lifted the traitor off the ground. Blood poured from his body as he hung in midair.

"Now you will watch helplessly as I crush your heart before your eyes. After you die, I will remove your head from your body, and place it as a marker to all who dare to betray the West. You will die in humiliation." Kagome declared.

The traitor's eyes widened in horror, and he gurgled weakly his protests, choking on his own blood.  
Sesshoumaru watched as her reiki rose and flowed around her. Her travel torn miko clothing whipped around her as her power rose. He watched fascinated as her power channeled through her arm, and swarmed out toward the traitor. Her reiki invaded his body through his gaping bloody mouth. His body writhed in uncontrollable pain as her reiki burned him from the inside out. Kagome held out her hand open palm up. She held him suspended in air for another moment, before she clenched her fist, crushing his heart. Blood spewed from his mouth, and his protests stopped.

Kagome threw his body to the ground. Sesshoumaru bent down, and ripped the dead traitor's head from his body. He turned to a soldier closest to him. "Place his head on a spike outside the gates. Let it be known how the West handles betrayal." The soldier took the head by the hair, and disappeared into the crowd.

Kagome bent down and picked up the forgotten scabbard, and sheathed the sword once more. She approached the soldier she took the sword from. The soldier back away from her with his hands up. "Uh, no it's alright, my lady. You can have it."  
Kagome held it out to him. "Are you sure? I didn't mean to steal your sword..."  
"Please my lady, consider it a gift. I will get another one."  
"Oh, well, thank you very much." Kagome said, then gave a small bow. When she looked up, the soldier had disappeared, along with much of the crowd. Surprised at everyone's quick disappearance, she turned to Sesshoumaru.

"Is it alright if I retire for the night?"

"Hn. "

"That's great, because Rin told me you have hot water here, and I do believe I could use a bath right about now."

Together they walked side by side back toward the open doors of the palace. As they ascended the stairs, Kagome began to feel lightheaded. Her vision swam, and she tripped. Her sword fell from her grasp and clattered on the stone steps. Sesshoumaru turned and caught her arm. "I'm so..." Kagome faltered. He watched as she began to collapse, and swiftly swept her up in his arms.

Her vision was dimming.

"Kagome. Kagome!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please review!


	81. Chapter 81 - Exhaustion

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Inuyasha.

**Exhaustion**

Sesshoumaru stared down at the miko in his arms. How could she display such tremendous power just moments before, and then in the next moment, have her body become weak and exhausted? He growled in annoyance. A servant appeared at his left awaiting instruction, "My lord?"

"Send the healer to my quarters." He ordered. The servant bowed and quickly disappeared. Sesshoumaru tightened his grip around her thighs, and adjusted his hold on her. Her face rested against the pelt on his shoulder, her dark hair spread out, mingling with his white fur. On the surface, she smelled of dirt, blood, and the forest, but underneath the obvious, she smelled softly of lavender and the sharp bite of her reiki. Why was that simple scent so pleasing?

With a slight huff of irritation, he carried her upstairs.

By the time, he had arrived in the family den, the healer was there waiting for him.  
He continued down the long hallway and into Kagome's room, the healer close on his heels. He gently laid her down on the futon on the floor. The healer immediately knelt down next to her, and began looking her over. Sesshoumaru sat down near the futon and patiently folded his arms into his sleeves.

Kagome's breathing remained shallow and raspy. Where had the life gone from her? When she had been in command of her power, she was full of life. Her eyes had shown bright, blue, and clear. Her cheeks had been flushed, and determination had shown on her face. Now the powerful, mysterious miko was lifeless and drained of color. She was a shadow of her former self.

Hanako lifted up each eyelid to peer at her pupils.

"What is wrong with her?" Sesshoumaru asked.

The lean and willowy, moss colored youkai, turned her head to look at him.

"She is not obviously ill and there is no disease present in her body. She is, however, suffering from severe exhaustion and malnourishment. I will fix her some sleeping potions, and order a maid to attend to her to make sure she eats."

"Hn."

The shoji door slid open, and Maiko popped her head in. Her eyes widened at the sight of Kagome's prone body. "Oh! Kagome-sama!" She rushed to her side, and knelt down next to the pallet. Maiko lifted Kagome's limp hand it in her paw. It alarmed her to find it cold and clammy.

"Hanako, what happened to her?"

The healer raised an eyebrow at Maiko's obvious affection for the miko.

"She collapsed. Her body is weak, which is not surprising considering she's human." Hanako rolled her eyes. "She just over exerted herself."

Maiko softly brushed the hair out Kagome's face, wishing she could help her.

"Kitsune" Maiko whipped her head up and looked at Sesshoumaru. "You will attend the miko, and make sure she eats. Use force if necessary."

Maiko bowed her head. "As you wish, my Lord."


	82. Chapter 82 - Endless

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Inuyasha.

**Endless**

Kagome looked around frantically. The youkai had led her too far into the forest, and away from her family. She raced back to the village with her bow in hand. A sense of dread filled her the closer she got to the village.

"Inuyasha! Where are you? Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out. She couldn't find him in their small home or with the other villagers. Just down the path from her home, she was alarmed to see a blood trail. Kagome gripped her bow, ready for a fight, and quickly followed the trail. The Goshinboku came into view, and with it Inuyasha's red clad form hunched over near the base. A snake youkai stood behind him with sword raised high.

"Inuyasha! No!" Kagome screamed, and shot an arrow at the youkai. The youkai exploded in a burst of holy flame, and disintegrated. Kagome rushed to her husband's side. Katsurou wailed and clawed at his father's shirt.

Inuyasha held his son with one arm, while his other hand covered a wound on his neck. Kagome knelt next to him. The sight of his neck wound terrified her. Blood seeped from between his fingers. "Inuyasha! Oh god, I'm so sorry. Be calm and let me heal you."

His eyes slowly looked up at her. His vision was dimming. Kagome covered his gushing neck wound with her hands, sending her reiki flowing into him. He rested his forehead on her shoulder. A warm, comforting sensation filled his body.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha gasped.

"Shhh Inuyasha. Save your energy. Don't talk."

Inuyasha leaned back to look her in the eyes. He placed his bloody hands on her cheeks.

"I love you Kagome." He gasped.

Tears flowed down Kagome's eyes. "I love you too Inuyasha. Just please hang in there."

He rested his forehead against hers. Kagome focused all her energy into healing him. If he could just make it another few hours, he would turn hanyou again, and everything will be alright.

"Inuyasha? Are you feeling any better?" She couldn't feel him bleeding anymore.

She shook his shoulders. "INUYASHA!" His head fell back limply.

Their small son wailed and thrashed between them.

Kagome clutched Inuyasha to her chest and screamed. "INUYASHA! Wake up please! You can't leave me!"

_Something was shaking her._

"Kagome-dono."

Silver hair and stark amber eyes filled her vision, so familiar but not at all. The pain never lessened, never eased. Would death even bring her relief from this endless suffering?  
Sesshoumaru's concerned face swam into her vision. "Wake up."


	83. Chapter 83 - Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Inuyasha.

**Secrets**

She gasped in a large breath of air. A sob choked her. She reached up and hastily wiped the tears streaming down her face.

"Kagome-dono."

Kagome blinked her vision clear, and looked to her right where Sesshoumaru sat next to her bed.

"You had a nightmare." He stated plainly. He remembered such actions from Rin after he had first revived her. She often dreamt of wolves and her family's death.

Kagome inhaled a shaky breath. "His death. I dreamt of Inuyasha's death."

"Hn."

Kagome looked around her room. How did she get here?

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"Two days."

She sat up abruptly, only to clench her head in pain. "Two days?! Where is Katsurou? Is he alright?"

Sesshoumaru looked over her form, searching for any obvious signs of illness. Everything about her was an enigma to him.

"He is in the gardens with Rin."

Kagome visibly relaxed. "What time is it?"

"It is just after noon."

"Ah...I suppose I should get up and be useful huh?" Kagome said lightly.

"This Sesshoumaru has questions for you."

Kagome glanced at him, slightly concerned. He looked oddly comfortable. She realized with a start that he was not wearing his usual attire and armor. He only wore a grey hakama and dark blue kimono. Kagome looked down at herself, in speculation. She had been changed out of her normal clothes, and put into a clean sleeping yukata. She pulled her lapels together nervously, suddenly feeling exposed before him.

"What is it that you want to know?"

"You keep many secrets."

The miko's attention seemed drawn to her blankets. Her nervousness was palatable.

"We all have secrets, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Your mannerisms are odd. Where do you originate from?"

Kagome took a deep breath. She knew this would eventually come up. She had to learn to trust him, no matter how much of her rebelled at the thought of telling him her secrets.

"It is difficult to impart this information. If anything should happen, my family will be in danger. Can anyone hear us in here?"

Sesshoumaru looked most perturbed. "No one can hear us, these rooms are heavily warded."

Kagome observed the room, feeling the demonic aura in everything. "Well, that's a relief..."

Sesshoumaru was losing his patience. "Kagome-dono." He warned.

Kagome looked startled and stared at him intently. Since when did he start actually calling her by her name?

"I am from 500 years in the future. I fell down my family's well, and I ended up here."

Sesshoumaru studied her intently, trying to discern any kind of deception. She was being completely truthful. His mind quickly reevaluated everything about her.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "You don't seem surprised."

"You are being truthful. It explains a lot of your eccentricities."

She laughed. "I suppose I might seem rather odd."

"You were a miko dressed in whore's clothing."

Kagome's eyebrow twitched in irritation. She pointed a finger at him. "Hey! You are being extremely rude! I'll have you know that in my time, those clothes were perfectly respectable."

"In _your_ time, that is fine, but you are in our time now. You will dress to reflect that."

"I admit that during my travels to defeat Naraku, I did not dress to reflect this era, but since I have been living here permanently, I have adapted." Kagome huffed. Her feelings were slightly hurt even though he was right.

Sesshoumaru eyed her reaction. He had clearly upset her. He stood up and looked down at her.

"This Sesshoumaru will provide for you." He walked to the shoji door and slid it open. "We have much to discuss concerning Katsurou. Your maids will see to you, and they will escort you to my office." He left before Kagome could protest or ask questions. She flopped back down on her futon in a huff. The door opened once more.

"Go away Sesshoumaru-sama!" Kagome whined.

Kagome sat up when she heard a slight chuckle. Maiko knelt near her futon and set down a tray of food.

"I am so glad to see you awake, my lady."

Kagome's mood instantly got better.

"Hello Maiko-san. I'm sorry I am still lying about in bed..."

"Nonsense! You need as much rest as you can get! However, you do have a meeting to attend to, so while you eat lunch, I'll prepare your robes for you."

Maiko set the tray of food down on a nearby table, and went to a rather large wooden chest.

Kagome eyed the food skeptically. Her stomach turned at the thought of food. Would demons even know how to cook for a human anyway? Her thoughts immediately went to Sesshoumaru's dark, dangerous eyes watching her as he licked his fingers clean of blood.

Her attention was brought back to Maiko, who knelt next to her. "Kagome-sama, you have to eat."

Kagome frowned. "I'm just...not that hungry."

"I have been ordered to see to it that you ate. Even if I have to force feed you."

Her ire rose. "How dare he order me around like that? Who does he think he is?" She fumed.

Maiko placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kagome-sama, I am sorry, but I must be frank. You are weak, malnourished, and severely lacking in rest. Sesshoumaru-sama ordered it because he is trying to care for you."

Kagome's anger deflated. "I just...things have been very hard for me since Inuyasha's death." She covered her face with her hands. "I even dream of his death. Over and over, I watch him die. I just...can't stand it anymore."

Maiko's face wilted in sympathy. "I am so sorry my lady. The healer has prepared a sleeping potion for you to take, so hopefully you will rest more."

Kagome sighed. "I hope it helps. I'm almost afraid I have conditioned myself to be this way."

The kitsune twitched her ears in question. "How so?"

"Since Inuyasha's death, I have had to be constantly on guard for attackers. My friends have tried to help, but they have their own family to take care of, and I could not bring myself to endanger them anymore. How could I rest when my child could be killed while I slept?"

Maiko pulled her into a fierce embrace. She ran her claws through Kagome's hair soothingly. "Kagome-sama, you must realize that you are safe here. This is your home now, it is your refuge. Allow yourself to relax, because Sesshoumaru-sama will always protect you and your son."

Kagome took a deep breath, and did her best to release all her tension. Maiko was right. This was her home now. She could let her guard down. Could she ever learn to relax again?

Kagome pulled away from Maiko, and smiled. "Thank you so much Maiko-san. So what's for lunch?"

"I am so glad you asked, my lady."

~~~~~~~~~~

Please review!


	84. Chapter 84 - Educated

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Inuyasha.

**Educated**

Kagome followed close behind Maiko as she led her through the palace. She wondered how she was ever going to find her way around when the palace was this enormous. Kagome moved stiffly and shuffled her feet. She was wearing the most elaborate kimono she had ever had the privilege to wear while it was slightly cumbersome to move in, Kagome was secretly excited to wear it. The kimono was made of silk, and altogether it consisted of four layers, with a loose outer robe draped around her shoulders, and a bright red obi with a small bow in the back completed the look. In the future, this kind of kimono would cost a fortune. Kagome had no doubt this is what Sesshoumaru had meant by "providing" for her.

Maiko abruptly came to a stop at the end of a hallway. Kagome stumbled clumsily in her kimono. She could feel Sesshoumaru and another youkai on the other side of the shoji door.

Maiko knelt and slid the door open with a crack.

Sesshoumaru looked up from his desk. "Ah, finally."

He eyed Kagome's new appearance as she shuffled into the room. The attire she wore reflected her new status, and her position in his household. The black kimono with bright red flowers adorning the sleeves, complimented her rather well. Her hair had been pulled up in a simple bun, revealing her slender neck. He appreciated the symbolism of submission, whether the miko realized it or not. Overall, he would have to admit that he found it pleasing.

"I take it you have eaten?" He asked.

Kagome flushed, embarrassed. "Yes I have."

"Hn."

"Sesshoumaru, you dog! You did not tell me how beautiful she is!" a gruff voice exclaimed.

Kagome's attention was brought to the far corner of his office. A rather ancient looking youkai rose from his cushion on the floor. He seemed hunched over, which was an odd sight for a youkai. His bushy grey eyebrows hid much of his eyes and his complexion was surprisingly rather tan.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Shikei no Miko."

_Shikei no Miko? _Kagome looked bewildered.

"Ah, you have not heard the nickname the palace has given you?" The old youkai chuckled. "I find it rather fitting considering your brilliant display a few days ago."

Her nick name was the Miko of Execution?! Kagome felt sick.

Sesshoumaru growled a warning to the youkai. The old youkai paid Sesshoumaru no mind and pulled at his long beard in thought.

"Ah yes, humans do not look upon executioners very favorably. Luckily for you, demons have quite a bit of respect for such a title."

Kagome frowned. _Not very favorably_ was putting it lightly. People in this era saw executioners as more than taboo, they were outcasts and untouchable. She certainly hoped the nickname would not stick. Would other humans even allow her to heal them, if they heard?

The youkai shuffled closer. Upon closer inspection, Kagome realized that his hunch back was really a turtle shell.

"My lady, let me introduce myself, since this insolent pup will not do it for me." He bowed slightly. "My name is Tortuga. I am an advisor to his lordship."

Kagome smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Tortuga-sama. My name is Kagome." She thought he had a rather kind face, maybe because his facial hair reminded her so much of her own grandfather. The more she looked at him though, the more she realized that he must be a foreigner. All the youkai that had human forms that she had ever seen, had very Japanese like facial features, however Tortuga did not.

"You are not native to here, are you?"

"Oh ho ho. You are quite perceptive, Kagome-sama. I come from mystic faraway lands, you could not imagine."

Kagome stifled a laugh. "I bet I could guess. You have traveled across many oceans correct?"

Tortuga stroked his beard. "Indeed. I traveled quite a bit when I was a young lad."

Kagome racked her brain for a country name in Central America that would be old enough for him to recognize. "Is your homeland near Haiti?" She ventured.

He paused and looked at her in wonder. "My dear, you are correct. While I have mostly lived on the mainland, we often traveled to islands nearby, and the humans referred to it as Haiti. How could you know such a thing?"

"Well, I..."

Sesshoumaru looked up from his paper work.

"She's from 500 years in the future." He answered for her.

Kagome gasped. "Sesshoumaru-sama! How could you?! I told you that in secret."

How could he betray her so easily?

Sesshoumaru only narrowed his eyes at her in irritation.

"How were you going to explain that you knew that information?"

Kagome opened her mouth, but she had no excuse.

"Lying will not work here. Next time, do not divulge information so freely, if you cannot explain honestly how you knew it." Sesshoumaru said harshly.

Kagome felt humiliated, but this was a lesson that she had to learn the hard way. He was right, she should be more careful with her words.

Tortuga quickly realized how distraught Kagome had become.

"Kagome-sama, I would never betray your trust. You have my word."

Kagome found sincerity in his words and no disbelief. "Are you not surprised? You actually believe me?"

Tortuga laughed. "You are being honest, but also you are not the first time traveler that I have met in my lifetime, dear."

Kagome's mouth hung open. Truly? There are others like her out there? Her mind raced with questions to ask him.

Tortuga paused as if something just dawned on him. "This means you are very educated then?"

Kagome laughed, and her tension eased.

"Yes, I am very educated. Reading, writing, math, history..."

"Math?" Tortuga asked. Sesshoumaru looked at her, fascinated at this bit of information.

"Oh, uh, the study of numbers. I can do very complicated calculations with numbers."

"You are truly amazing, Kagome-sama, not only beautiful, but intelligent. What a rare find!" Tortuga gushed.

Kagome blushed. It was not often in this era that someone would appreciate her education, other than herself of course. She really couldn't tell if Tortuga was being genuinely nice, or just sucking up to her.

"_Tortuga_." Sesshoumaru growled in irritation.

~~~~~

**A/N- Since I had someone mention Sesshoumaru's use of the suffix -dono, I feel the need to explain this a tidbit further. The use of -dono by Sesshoumaru is definitely marking a change in his attitude toward Kagome. He is addressing her like an equal. The suffix -dono can be used between colleagues who are both of very high standing. The suffix -sama is a very humble (and in a way, kind of groveling) way to address someone with extreme respect, and really draws attention to the fact that the person being addressed is of a higher social standing. The use of -dono (which can be also be considered another way of saying lord) is a respectful way to address someone who is off high social standing, but without drawing attention to the difference in rank and without the groveling. Dono is not really used much in modern language, except perhaps between business associates, however it is appropriate for this time period. **

Please review!


	85. Chapter 85 - Yin Yang

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Inuyasha.

**Yin Yang**

Tortuga ushered her to sit down in front of Sesshoumaru's desk. He eased himself down next to her.

"Oh yes. I suppose we should discuss what this meeting is about. We need to have a plan of action for your son. He needs to be taught how to control his abilities." Tortuga explained.

"I have been thinking about what Bokuseno-sama said, and what comes to mind, is the mainland philosophy of Yin-Yang." Kagome suggested.

Sesshoumaru and Tortuga looked at her questioningly.

Kagome reached over and snatched a piece of parchment paper from the desk, and grabbed a small brush. Sesshoumaru scowled at her actions, but kept quiet. She dipped the brush in his inkwell.

Kagome pulled back her sleeve with her left hand, and began to draw a circle.

Both youkai leaned over to watch her draw a curious circle with two halves, one black, and one white, with a dot in each half.

"Yin-Yang is a philosophy focuses on how opposite forces can be interconnected, such as where there is dark, there will also be light. One cannot exist without the other. They are two sides of the same coin. If you can find balance between the two, there is harmony."

"That is an excellent way to describe your poor son's problem." Tortuga pointed out.

"If we could just teach him how to merge the two energies, maybe that would give him control." Kagome offered.

Sesshoumaru leaned back. "He needs demonstration and example in order to learn control."

Tortuga stroked his beard again. "You are both correct; however we have no one that can teach him how to control youki and reiki at the same time."

"You cannot teach him?" Sesshoumaru asked astonished.

"I appreciate your faith in my abilities my lord, but I have no experience teaching a youkai how to channel their own reiki. However, there might still be a way for us to teach him."

"How?" Kagome piped in.

"Young youkai children learn through example. They feel their parents' youki and try to imitate it. In your son's case, he has had no one as an example. Perhaps though, if he could feel what youki and reiki feel like when it is in balance, then he can learn to imitate it."

"How do you propose we do that?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"You and Kagome-sama must meditate together, and learn to bring each other's energies into balance, without one of you dominating the other. You two must become the living embodiment of this 'Yin-Yang'."

Kagome looked alarmed. "How will I be able to do this without harming Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru felt confused by her question. She had already shown that she could shield him from the harming effects of her reiki. Did that mean she shielded it on purpose or just without thought?

"As if you could harm this Sesshoumaru." He scoffed arrogantly.

Kagome scowled. She felt tempted to see if she couldn't fry him, if just a little bit.

"Children!" Tortuga shouted. "Do you see my point? Both of your energies are at odd even as we speak! You must learn to respect each other's abilities for the child's sake."

He shook a knobby finger at both of them. "Tomorrow at dawn, we will begin training, so get your act straight!"

Kagome groaned. So much for sleeping in, she thought.

~~~~~~~~

Please review!


	86. Chapter 86 - Ingenious

Disclaimer: I do now own any characters from Inuyasha.

**Ingenious**

Later that afternoon, Kagome was escorted out into the gardens to greet her son. Her mind was filled with worry and questions. She had never heard of a demon and a miko being able to combine energies in this way. Could it even be done?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a shout, "Mama!"

Kagome whipped around just in time to catch her son as he leapt at her.

She spun him around, and he laughed happily. Katsurou squirmed as she rained kisses all over his face.  
"Katsurou, are you doing alright?"

He gave her a toothy grin. "I have been having lots of fun! Rin has been playing ball with me!" His eyes became round. "Mama, there is so much food here! I ate so much; I thought I was going to barf!" He said excitedly.

Kagome set him down, and ruffled his hair. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama is taking care of us, so slow down with the food, no need to get sick."

Kagome's heart hurt to hear her son talk about food scarcity. She had never experienced hunger or starvation as a child, and if she had raised her son in her own time, Katsurou wouldn't know it either. Unfortunately though, rural village life could be difficult, particularly if the crops failed. Kagome felt proud that she was able to feed him during such times, but it did not mean that he did not know what true hunger was.

"Kagome-sama!" Rin called. She came running up to them.

Her brightly colored yukata had grass stains, and she looked winded.

Rin smiled happily, and pulled Kagome into a hug.

"I am so glad you are feeling better. You had us worried there for a moment."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset anyone."

Rin pulled back and held Kagome at arm's length. "Your maid is amazing! You look so beautiful!"

"Thank you. I'll be honest, as much as it will take some getting used to; I am excited to wear such gorgeous clothing. These robes are extraordinary, even from where I'm from." Kagome admitted.

Rin looped her arm through Kagome's, and they proceeded to walk around through the lush gardens. Katsurou jogged around them, eager to play.

"Katsurou, why don't you find the ball, and we'll play some more." Rin suggested.

He quickly dashed off the pathway and deeper into the gardens.

Rin leaned in close to whisper.

"Sesshoumaru is certainly showing his affection for you." She eyed Kagome's kimono.

"_What? _Hardly Rin. You should have seen him in the meeting this morning. He barely tolerates me."

Rin laughed softly. "I hope you will be able read him as well as I can someday, Kagome-sama."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Unlikely."

"Have you heard what everyone is calling you? The Shikei no Miko. That's pretty amazing!"

Kagome groaned. She really didn't appreciate being referred to as an executioner.

"So, I take it you heard what happened?"

"That you executed a traitor in a most glorious fashion? Yes. It was an ingenious plan on your part I must say."

"Rin, I tortured someone, then gruesomely killed him. I don't see much genius in that." Kagome said solemnly.

Rin shook her head. "Kagome-sama, you must learn to start thinking like youkai. What you did was display your power in a way that solidified your place within this society. It is seen as admirable to avenge those who have wronged you. Everyone has been talking about it as a noble act in defending the West. You might not like the new nickname, but it is a respectful one."

Kagome still did not feel convinced.


	87. Chapter 87 - Kata

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters.

**Kata**

At dawn the next day, Kagome entered the dojo. She softly toed off her slippers and bowed respectfully to the dojo. Her eyes scanned the room appreciatively. Sesshoumaru's personal dojo was quite impressive and a little intimidating.

The room was massive with gleaming, polished wood floors. Swords and weapons of all kinds lined the walls. She walked along the right wall examining the weapons, until she found another door. She faintly heard movement coming from inside the room. She carefully put her ear to the door, only to hear soft footsteps.

Kagome looked around, and without seeing anyone, she quietly slide the door open, just enough to peek inside.

Sesshoumaru stood in the middle of the room, wearing only his hakama. Kagome blushed at the sight of his naked chest. She was slightly surprised to see red stripes that mirrored the ones on his face, along his forearms and wrapped around his torso. Her eyes followed a stripe that curved around his side and down his hip, disappearing into his pants. She swallowed hard. What was wrong with her? Kagome immediately feel guilty for marveling at his body. He appeared to be practicing kata movements with exact precision and fluidity. Normally when practicing kata, there would be another person there to act as either aggressor or the defending, however he stood alone. Granted, she had no idea what sword technique he was using, but it was obvious he was playing the part of aggressor. She couldn't help herself as she watched entranced as he moved beautifully through complicated maneuvers. The difference between Inuyasha and his brother's fighting techniques were night and day. Inuyasha had not been given any formal training, so he mostly swung his sword around wildly with brute force. Sesshoumaru on the other hand, moved with the knowledge of hundreds of years of practice and devotion to his art.

"Admiring the lord, I see" A gruff voice whispered in her ear. Kagome jumped around, startled to find Tortuga laughing at her. "You do know that he knows you have been here the whole time right?"

Kagome's face turned bright red.

Tortuga fully slid the shoji door open with a large crack. "Come on, Sesshoumaru! It's time to meditate with Lady Kagome. Oh and for her sake, put a do-gi on!"

Kagome wanted to die. Her whole body flushed with embarrassment. What was she thinking? She got caught ogling Sesshoumaru of all people!


	88. Chapter 88 - Game

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters.

**Game**

Kagome followed Tortuga back into the main room, and sat down on the floor per his instructions. Sesshoumaru joined them a moment later. Kagome raised an eyebrow in speculation. He had simply put on a haori, but did not tie it, and left it open leaving his torso open for all to see, particularly Kagome. She tried her best to avert her eyes from his well-defined muscles. Why did he have to be such a show off? Then again, Kagome was a living breathing woman, right? Any woman would have stared, right? Right. Kagome tried to convince herself.

Tortuga tugged at his beard, while eyeing them both. "Oh, I'm sure today will be very productive."

Sesshoumaru simply scowled at him.

"Alright, children. Sit seiza and face each other."

Sesshoumaru knelt in front of Kagome, and she turned to face him.

They stared at each other for a few minutes because Kagome became flustered.

"Now what?" She demanded.

Tortuga chuckled. "I want you two to close your eyes and hold each other's hands."

Kagome felt a surge of panic. As if he would even want to touch her, much less hold her hands. As far as she could tell, no one touched Sesshoumaru, not even Rin.

Sesshoumaru frowned. Her whole demeanor spoke of nervousness. She obviously had no qualms admiring his body, but she would not touch him? She confused him greatly.

"Are you unwilling to touch this Sesshoumaru?" He asked bluntly.

Kagome scoffed. "That is not the problem!" She thrust her hands out for him to take. Sesshoumaru took her hands in his rather nonchalantly. She could only stare at him in wonder. She was acutely aware of how strong his hands felt holding hers.

Kagome thought that this must be some bizarre dream.

Tortuga put a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright Lady Kagome. He won't bite unless you want him to." He winked at her.

Kagome glared over her shoulder at him. Pervert!

Sesshoumaru snarled. "Enough! Get on with it!"

"Calm down both of you. You are no fun! Now close your eyes and focus on your own energy. You must learn to share your energy with one another. You must become _equals_."

Their eyes slid shut. Kagome immediately felt his youki rise, and run along her body. It was an unpleasant sensation, making the hair raise on her skin. She brought forth her own reiki and let it flow over his body.

Sesshoumaru felt her reiki creep up his arms, leaving the familiar tingling sensation that he found pleasant. However, her power quickly rose to match his, giving him an adrenaline rush he was not expecting.

"Yes, find a balance. You are close." Tortuga piped in.

Kagome felt elated. That wasn't nearly as hard as she was thinking it would be. She focused on matching his power.

Sesshoumaru grit his teeth. This felt very wrong. His body ached with the need to overpower her. His instincts screamed at him to make her submit. He was her Lord, and her power would _not_ take precedence over his.

His youki rose until it smothered hers, crashing down on her like a wave.

Kagome gasped at the painful way his youki was suddenly attacking her body. Why was he doing this? If he thinks he's better than me, he's in for a shock, she thought.

Kagome dug her nails into his hands, and brought forth reiki, pouring more into his body. She pushed her reiki until it started to drown out his youki.

Her reiki was no longer pleasant feeling, the sheer force of her energy made his skin burn hot. He snarled at her. His energy rose higher, and beat back her reiki with force. Kagome cried out in pain. The muscles in her arms convulsed. Kagome opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru looking at her with bright red eyes. He bared his elongated fangs at her.

What was wrong with him? What happened?

"Sesshoumaru-sama, stop it." Kagome said weakly.

His eyes widened. She dares to command me? His youki crashed into her once more, making her gasp for air.

He was trying to dominate her, Kagome realized with a start. Why was he making this so difficult? This was not what was supposed to happen, but if he wanted to play that game, she would oblige him.

She gripped his forearms and sent a wave of reiki pouring into him, driving his youki back.

"Do you even know what it means to be equals?!" Kagome shouted at him.

Sesshoumaru snarled and knocked her on her back. He was quick to straddle her waist. "Submit!" He growled in her face.

"I will never submit to you, you asshole!" Kagome shouted in his face. His youki beat on her in harsh waves, choking her. Kagome grit her teeth, and called forth more reiki and pounded her fists into his chest. This time she was not holding back, or shielding him from harm. The skin on his exposed chest split under her fists, and his skin sizzled and burned where she touched him. Sesshoumaru grabbed her hands and roughly pulled them above her head, preventing her from injuring him further. He gnashed his fangs, and his face began to change shape. Kagome stared at him frightened. She had been in this position before, and knew things would get much worse from here. Kagome bucked her body and thrashed under him, trying to get away.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Tortuga shouted. A loud crack resounded, as he wacked Sesshoumaru clear across the back of his head with a bokken.

Kagome watched as his face returned to normal. She didn't think she would ever be so happy to see his amber eyes staring at her. Blood dripped off of his chest down onto hers. Sesshoumaru pulled himself off from on top of her. He reached over to Tortuga and grabbed the bokken, and snapped it in half with one hand. The shattered wooden sword clattered on the dojo floor.

"You are both too immature to do this correctly!" Tortuga berated them.

"What? He's the one who started it!" Kagome exclaimed, genuinely surprised.

Sesshoumaru growled at her baring his fangs.

Tortuga pointed a finger at her.

"You provoked him! Instead of calming him down, you only escalated the problem!"

Kagome stood up with her fists balled at her sides. "It is not my job to calm him down. I don't even know what provoked him!"

Sesshoumaru rose to his feet, his violent, angry youki snapping around her. "I am not one to be _controlled_, miko." He spit back at her.

Kagome could not take any more of his attitude. She grabbed him roughly by his open haori, "Then learn to control _yourself_! I am done! I will not have anyone treat me this way!" She shoved him away from her with enough of her energy that it made him stumble back a step.

Kagome shoved her way between Sesshoumaru and Tortuga and escaped out of the dojo.

xxxxxxxxxx

**A/N-** Thank you everyone for all the nice reviews!

Seiza- sitting on your knees


	89. Chapter 89 - Ridiculous

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters.

**Ridiculous**

Tortuga watched Kagome run away with dismay. Sesshoumaru turned to leave, but Tortuga stopped him. "You were wrong to force yourself on her like that. Do you have no self-control?"

"My instincts were…very persuasive. She does not submit." Sesshoumaru lamely explained.

"And she will not ever submit. She is a strange woman with foreign ideals. She is obviously very intelligent, and considers herself on equal standing with a male. She will not submit by way of force. You must convince her to respect you through other means. Earn her trust, and she will happily submit to you without any fight." Tortuga pulled at his long white beard and slid a sly glance at Sesshoumaru. "Are you wishing to mate her?"

Sesshoumaru ignored him.

"You know, that is the logical thing to do in this situation. Many even speculate why you haven't made her your wife yet. You both share custody of a child, it only makes sense. Why it is rather expected that a pack member would marry a sibling's widow, there is no shame in that." Tortuga watched him closely for any reaction. Sesshoumaru would not meet his gaze.

"She is still mourning the half-wit. It is unlikely she will mate anyone anytime soon." Sesshoumaru offered.

"Word is quickly spreading about her brilliant abilities, and what kind of children she could have. It will not be long before other nobles are throwing themselves at her for a chance to court her. When she is ready to remarry, is she going to turn to the first prince who can be civil to her and give her attention? I am unwilling to believe that you would allow such a gift to slip through your fingers. Not all youkai are as socially and emotionally stunted as you are, it would be easy for someone else to garner her favor."

"I have no need for a wife." Sesshoumaru growled.

"You, my lord, are ridiculous."

Tortuga folded his arms into his kimono sleeves and huffed. "My lord, as your advisor, I suggest you to go apologize to her."

Sesshoumaru threw a sharp glance his way, his displeasure evident.

The old turtle gave him a pitied expression.

"You have to remember that she is _not_ a youkai. It is obvious that she is pretty ignorant of our ways and is trying her best with only half-assed information at best. Go easy on her and give her a break. Teach her our way of life, so that she understands her own actions. And while you are at it, I suggest that you get to know her, and spend time with her, really listen to what she has to say. If you can learn to view her as an equal, the faster you two can accomplish this goal."

Sesshoumaru scowled at Tortuga. He hated to admit it, but his advisor was right. She needed lessons on youkai, if only that she can properly raise her son.

"I should kill you for your insults alone, you old bastard."

Tortuga chuckled. "My lord, such empty threats. There is a reason why I have been around so long. I am more than often right and you know it."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review!


	90. Chapter 90 - Infirmary

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters.

**Infirmary**

Kagome jogged through halls, having no idea where she was going. If only she could find the main entry way, then she might be able to find her way back to the family wing. It was a good thing that Maiko was watching Katsurou, because it would be a while before she found her way back. The hallways all looked the same to her. Should she have taken that right a few corridors back?

Kagome stopped and sank against the wall. Her body hummed with energy. She waved her arms around trying to get rid of the fidgety feeling she had in her arms and legs. Why did he have to become so violent with her? The abusive youki had left her feeling dirty and slightly violated. Any other miko or monk would have sat for days under a cleansing waterfall trying their best to rid themselves of this youki. Unfortunately, she had no such luxury, and really she should get accustomed to this feeling anyway.

She scanned the doors in the hallway, trying to find some sort of direction.

Her eyes alighted on a sign next to a door: _Infirmary_. Ah perfect, perhaps something good could come out of this horrible morning, she thought.

Kagome carefully slid the shoji door back and peered inside. The room was rather large, and the floor was covered with pallets. The scent of medicine and herbs was strong in the air. How these youkai could stand the strong smell was beyond her.

There were ten soldiers in differing degrees of injury laid about the room. A female youkai, whose skin color appeared to be green, looked up from a patient to notice Kagome. She wore a simple beige kimono with an apron covering her front. She had soft brown hair that was braided down her back. Her eyes were a startling shade of green.

"My lady, are you injured?!" The healer exclaimed having noticed the blood stains on Kagome's chest.

"Oh, no I'm fine, actually I was wondering you could use any help? I have a lot of pent up energy, and I'd like to burn it off."

The healer and the patients looked at her in horror. Kagome quickly realized how that must have sounded.

She held up her hands in a sign of peace, "No, no, I mean I would like to help you heal these patients."

They all visibly relaxed.

The healer smiled rather condescendingly. "My lady, that is a kind offer, however your holy energy would only serve to harm these soldiers."

What was this youkai's problem? What did she ever do to her? Whatever she might have done to offend this healer, she certainly did not appreciate her attitude.

"I can assure you that I have done my fair share of healing youkai of all kinds. I know how to heal without causing harm."

The healer raised her nose up at her. "Very well, would any of you care to have the miko heal you?"

Kagome's heart sank as the soldiers averted their eyes and remained silent.


	91. Chapter 91 - Scars

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters.

**Scars**

Kagome turned to the healer. "Excuse me, may I ask what your name is?"

"Hanako, my lady." She said without looking up from her patient.

"My name is -"

"Kagome. Yes I am aware." Hanako said rudely. Kagome pursed her lips in irritation.

Kagome walked around to where Hanako sat next to her patient. He was covered in deep lacerations, which Hanako was trying to bandage. His head and right eye were covered in bloody cloths. The soldier looked at Kagome with his one eye. "Shikei no Miko-sama." He said acknowledging her in a gruff damaged voice.

Kagome smiled kindly at him. "I suppose you already know my name. What is your name?"

His eye looked to Hanako with uncertainty, and then slid back to Kagome.

"Muijin."

"Muijin-san, it is nice to meet you. What happened to your eye?"

He grimaced, "Clawed out."

Hanako lifted the bloody rag over his eye to reveal the ruined mess that was once his right eye. "Unfortunately the damage is too great. He will lose the eye."

Kagome knelt beside him and placed a gentle hand over his hand closest to her. "Muijin-san, may I have permission to heal your eye?"

He raised a thumb in Hanako's direction. "Well she believes my eye is lost, so what do I have to lose?"

Kagome leaned over him and removed the rag covering his injured eye.

"Muijin-san, just try to relax." He closed his left eye and nodded.

Kagome placed her hands over his right eye. Reiki flowed easily from her, and spread out across his face, focusing on his damaged eye.

The horrible pain in his right eyed faded immediately, his face tingled soothingly. His whole body felt warm and relaxed, like floating in a warm bath. His body was more importantly pain free. He let out a sigh of relief. Hanako clutched his forearm alarmed. "Is she hurting you?!"

Kagome glared at Hanako. Several of the other patients had sat up in their beds to watch.

Muijin chuckled softly. "No, it feels amazing."

Kagome gave a lop-sided smile. She kept one hand covering his eye, while the other hand hovered and moved across his body.

Hanako observed the exchange with interest. The worst of his deep gashes began to heal before her eyes. Kagome remained over him for about a half hour, before Muijin lifted his arm and carefully pulled her hand away from his eye.

He looked at her with both eyes, blinking them quickly. Kagome sagged with relief.

"I am so glad your eye healed, however there's a good chance it will still scar."

Muijin laughed heartily and sat up, grabbing her hand. "My Lady, I love my scars, but I would have dearly missed my eye. You have my eternal thanks."

"You are most welcome, Muijin-san." Kagome said sincerely. She turned to the other patients looking at her with intense interest.

"Well, would anyone else like to be healed? Perhaps only Muijin-san is brave enough."

Soldiers stumbled and fell over themselves to get to her first.


	92. Chapter 92 - Tennyo

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters.

**Tennyo**

It was well past noon, by the time Kagome found herself escorted back to the family wing. Maiko greeted her at the door with a look of concern on her face. She eyed the miko up and down. What could have happened to make Kagome's clothing covered in blood splatters? "What happened?"

Kagome laughed, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I'm alright. I just stumbled upon the infirmary, and wanted to help."

Maiko looked at her skeptical and took a tentative sniff. "But, Kagome-sama that is our Lord's blood on your chest..."

Kagome looked down at herself startled. She knew that she had injured him, but she did not realize that had been walking around all day with his blood on her chest. It was no wonder the soldiers were so timid.

"Oh, that, well needless to say training did not go great."

Maiko stared at her open-mouthed. She had been able to injure Sesshoumaru? Did she fight her way through several soldiers, _and_ Sesshoumaru? She at least smelled that way.

"You visited the infirmary?" Her mind caught up with what Kagome was saying.

"Yeah, I healed a few patients, but Hanako-san was pretty rude..."

Maiko smiled sheepishly. "Hanako is not so bad. She is really quite lovely once you get to know her. Wait, did you say you healed youkai?!" It was unheard of for mikos to be able to heal youkai. Did her reiki not burn them? She leaned in and whispered. "Are you a tennyo?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Don't be silly."

Maiko gave her a sly look. "Did you heal Sesshoumaru-sama?" She wagged her eyebrows.

Kagome stopped, ignoring her insinuations. "Uh, actually, no." She had been busy healing the soldiers, and she didn't even give thought to how badly she had injured him. Surely, he would have healed himself by now right?

She could only hope.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N - My updates might continue to slow down just a bit. I have been very sick lately, and I haven't had the chance to do any work on my fics. I am trying to get well and get caught up, so please be patient with me. Thank you everyone for the kind reviews. They have really motivated me to keep going and lifted my spirits. :D**

**Tennyo- spiritual being similar to an angel**


	93. Chapter 93 - Glass

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters.

**Glass**

**"No! I don't want to!"**

**"You have to!"**

Kagome and Maiko whipped their heads in the direction of the shouting. It was clear that Rin and Katsurou were fighting. Maiko gasped when she heard the sound of glass breaking. What in the world could they be fighting about? What broke?

Kagome marched up to her son's bedroom and slid open the door with a loud crack.

Katsurou stood on a low table with a cup in his hand about to throw it. His angry narrowed eyes glared at Rin across the other side of the room. Broken tea cups lay strewn about her feet. They both whipped their head around when Kagome entered the room.

"Katsurou, get down this second! Were you going to throw that tea cup at Rin? Shame on you. What has gotten into you?" She demanded.

Katsurou jumped down off the table, and glowered at his mother. Kagome yanked the cup from his grasp. "Why have you been throwing cups at Rin?"

"She says I have to go to my lessons! I don't want to!" He pointed at Rin accusingly.

Kagome looked at Rin surprised. "Sesshoumaru-sama hired an instructor for Katsurou?"

Rin crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes, but he refuses to go! I am tired of his tantrums. You handle it!"

She easily side stepped the glass on the floor and left, leaving Kagome and her son alone.

Kagome knelt down next to Katsurou. "Your behavior is unacceptable. It is never okay to throw things at people, simply because you are angry at them. I will not tolerate tantrums, and I am most certain Sesshoumaru will not either. Why will you not go?"

Katsurou pouted. "I just wanted to go outside and play."

Kagome sighed. "Katsurou, sometimes we have to do things we don't want to do. We all have responsibilities that we must honor. Having lessons is going to be one of _your_ responsibilities. You are getting an education! This is wonderful. You have will have the opportunity to learn so much! Even I went to school when I was your age."

Katsurou looked at her puzzled. "School?"

"Uh, yes, it is a place where lots of children have lessons and learn together."

"Oh..." He said quietly.

"In fact, I continued my lessons while I travelled around with your father. Getting an education is very important, and there's a chance that one day you will take Sesshoumaru-sama's place as ruler. You need to study so that you can become a wise Lord."

"Really?" His eyes grew wide.

"Yes. Now Maiko-san will take you to your lessons, and when it is over you will clean up your mess, and then go apologize to Rin."

"Yes, mama." He shuffled off toward the door.

"And don't let me ever catch you throwing things in the palace!" She admonished him.

Kagome ushered him out into the den. Maiko gently took his hand and led him out of the family quarters. Kagome watched them leave, feeling sadness creep in.

Rin looked up at Kagome from a nearby table. "I'm sorry Kagome-sama. He was being such a brat!"

Kagome smiled. "I don't blame you. It's not your place to parent him."

Rin's face fell. "Oh Kagome-sama, I don't mean that. You know I love you both and you're my family."

"I know, Rin."

Rin went to hug her, but stopped her at arm's length. "Is that…_blood_ on you?"

Kagome laughed. "Yeah, it's a long story. I could certainly use a bath now. Would you care to join me?"

Rin laughed. "That does sound rather nice" She put her arm around Kagome. "Okay let's go, but you_ have_ to tell me what happened."


	94. Chapter 94 - Bath

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters.

**Bath**

Kagome sighed with relief as she eased herself into the warm pool of water. Rin had explained that there were several different bath houses, but this particular one was for family. The room was sectioned off into areas for washing, and another area for a shallow in ground pool. Kagome had not been expecting a large stone in-ground pool, but rather large basins to sit in and soak.

Rin leaned back against the pool wall next to Kagome. "I told ya, it's pretty something right?"

Kagome looked around her surroundings, fascinated with the whole room. "It's pretty amazing that they have running hot water."

Rin regarded her with one eye open. "I always assumed everything was heated by magic, or perhaps fox fire. Who knows?"

"Really fox fire?" Kagome asked incredulous. All she had ever seen of fox fire had been from Shippou, and his fire was far from impressive.

"Oh yeah, they use it quite a bit throughout the castle. It burns like fire, but without the smoke. You know youkai tricks and all."

They were both silent for a moment, before Rin disrupted the peace.

"When are you going to talk to him?"

Kagome gave an exasperated groan.

"You really need to talk to him considering what you did this morning."

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. "What?! Why does everyone act like this is my fault? He should talk to _me_ and_ apologize_! Why do I have to go crawling back to him?"

Rin scowled. "Kagome-sama, be reasonable. It is both of your fault, but who is more likely to try and fix the problem?"

Kagome frowned. "Me."

"Exactly, and did you not say you managed to hurt him?"

"Well...yeah I did, but he was getting out of control!"

"You could have stopped it."

Kagome rubbed her forehead, feeling a headache coming on.

"How do I stop him? I don't have any idea what I'm doing wrong."

Rin put a hand on her shoulder. "You really don't know anything about dog demons do you?"

Kagome threw her hands up, splashing water. "Apparently I don't!"

"I have no experience with using either youki or reiki, but from what you described I can kind of figure out what happened. You see, Sesshoumaru-sama is more than a Lord, he is our Alpha. He is driven by his instincts to always be in control, to be our leader. During your session this morning, you tried to compete with him. You were, in his mind, trying to overpower him. He of course responded in kind."

"It certainly did not take much to threaten him."

"Next time, try this: instead of rising to his level, lower yourself, so that he has to match your energy. When all else fails, act submissive."

Kagome covered her face with her hands. "That's easy for you to say. This is all really confusing."

"It's alright, Kagome-sama. You'll get it eventually." Rin laughed.


	95. Chapter 95 - Burned

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters.

**Burned**

Sesshoumaru paced around his chambers in a rage.

How could he have allowed himself to become so injured? Blood dripped down his chest from wounds that refused to heal. His head ached from the constant pain. Muscles strained as he attempted to heal himself with sheer willpower, yet it only resulted in more pain.

He had been such a fool to assume that the raw power that he had witnessed used on his enemies, could not or would not be used against him. He had played with fire, and had gotten burned, quite literally. He could only blame himself for his injuries. Her reiki had been tolerable, before he had pushed her. She was powerful, but her petite body gave the false image of weakness. Was that why the need to suppress her power had been so compelling?

Sesshoumaru shoved a wooden trunk out of his way. He picked up a nearby table and threw it against the wall, destroying it. Why he could he not get her out of his head? All he could see was her frightened face as she struggled beneath him, her small fists pounding on his chest in panic, her lean body pressing intimately against his as she struggled beneath him. Her bright blue eyes wide in fear as she was very well aware of what he could do to her. Warmth spread through his body at the thought of it. Arousing thoughts, he refused to give credence to plagued him ever since. Why didn't he accept her fear as submission? Why was that not enough? Was it because despite her fear of him, she continued to fight?

A cup found its way into his clawed hand. He threw it across the room shattering it.

He was supposed to protect her; instead he was causing her more pain. Why did his chest ache pitifully with guilt?

Since when did he care at all?


	96. Chapter 96 - Lock

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters.

**Lock**

Kagome awoke with a start. Her heart was pounding in her chest. What had caused her to wake up in the middle of the night? Something felt...off. Reiki flowed outward from her in search of the source.

A loud growl reverberated through the room, followed by a loud crash. What on Earth?

She rolled out of bed and grabbed her sword hanging on the wall. With soft footsteps she padded down the hallway, following the sound. It wasn't coming from Rin or Katsurou's room. It was coming from the room at the end of the hallway.

Sesshoumaru's quarters.

Adrenaline rushed through her. Was someone attacking Sesshoumaru?

She rushed to his door, and tried to pull it open. The door refused to move, not even an inch. Kagome reached out with her reiki, seeking the source of the lock. She was surprised to find the door heavily warded, effectively sealing it.

A frown marred her face. Putting both palms against the door, she began pushing her reiki against the seals, hoping to break them. Snarls could be heard coming from behind the door.

Suddenly with an auditable 'pop', the seals gave way. Kagome flung the door open, her sword drawn and at the ready.


	97. Chapter 97 - Tea Pot

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters.

**Tea Pot**

Candlelight gave the immense dark room a warm glow. Kagome held her sword up in a defensive position in anticipation of an attacker. Her eyes scanned the room for any sign of Sesshoumaru. She could feel his youki saturating the room, reaching out to her. It wrapped around her familiarly, mingling with her reiki. It felt…miserable.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

A menacing growl filled the room. Kagome whipped her head around looking for the source, but could not see in the dim light. Glancing around the room, it appeared to be completely trashed. Furniture lay strewn about the room in pieces, glass shards covered the floor. Kagome tiptoed around the debris and walked closer to the bed on the raised platform toward the back stone wall.

She could faintly see a figure standing with his back to her. She inched closer.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, are you alright?"

He quickly turned around and snarled at her, his energy crackling in the air around him. Long silver hair glowed in the candlelight as it floated around him. Black anger consumed him. How dare she enter his sanctuary? Could he not be left to his pain, alone, but with dignity?

Kagome involuntarily took a step back, when she realized his eyes were bright red. She slowly sheathed her sword and set it on the ground. _Act submissive. Act submissive._ She repeated to herself until it became her mantra. She drew in her reiki as much as she could, leaving his youki in control. Her cerulean eyes scanned his form, focusing on the blood that dripped down his chest until it pooled at his hakama. He had not changed from the training outfit he wore from earlier that morning. The haori hung limply around his shoulders, exposing his bleeding wounds. Her heart clenched in panic. Why didn't he heal himself?

"Oh, Sesshoumaru..." She started to say but then paused. "Wait, is that a tea pot in your hand?"

He glanced down at his hand, slightly bewildered. When had he picked up the tea pot? Irritation gripped him, and he smashed the tea pot in his grip. Had he lost all sense of control?

**"Get. OUT!"** He bellowed at her. The ceiling and walls rattled with the force of his command. Harsh youki lashed out at her, pushing her back.

Kagome placed her hands on her hips and gave an exasperated sigh. "What is it with Inu youkai and smashing things when they are angry?" She advanced on him ignoring everything in her that told her that he was a dangerous killer and unpredictable. A low growl emitted from his throat at her approach. The hair rose on the back of her neck.

"Please let me heal you. I... I had no idea..." Kagome pleaded holding her hands out to touch him.

He backed away from her. "Do not touch me, _miko_." He spit the word 'miko' from his mouth as if it were vile poison. Kagome dropped her hand reaching toward him. What had she done? Did she just ruin the best thing that has happened to her since…since…

Sesshoumaru watched as despair filled her sad, beautiful, blue eyes.


	98. Chapter 98 - Stubborn

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters.

**Stubborn**

Kagome's eyes filled with tears.

"I am so sorry. I did not realize the damage I had caused. Please allow me to at least fix it." She inched toward him.

"This Sesshoumaru does not need your _help_."

Kagome's eyebrow twitched in irritation. Why did he have to be so stubborn? She advanced on him, and to his surprise, pushed him back onto his bed. His eyes lost their redness, and his blood pooled elsewhere with the implications of their situation.

"Listen here, stubbornness isn't going to get you anywhere. Just...please allow me to fix my mistakes." She wrung her hands, pleading with him.

It disturbed him that she was able to break past his barriers with general ease. Could this be a result of their training? What else will come of their ill-fated exploration?

Her soft eyes glowed in the candlelight. She bit her lip, pulling it into her mouth; concern for him written all over her face. Why did this matter to her? What could she possibly gain from barging into his personal quarters? Sex? Wealth? Status? Was this part of her plan, to injure him, only to use her powers as a bargaining chip? No one ever did anything without an ulterior motive.

"You healed our soldiers." He pointed out.

Kagome looked taken back for a moment.

"I did. I needed an outlet for all that energy you riled up. I figured it might as well be of some good use."

"Yet, you did not see to it that I was healed first." He pointed out.

Guilt seized her chest. Maybe he had a right to be mad at her.

"Did this Sesshoumaru not heal you when you were injured?"

She face turned red at the memory. "You...you did, but…" She sighed. "You are right, Sesshoumaru-sama. I should have healed you first, but in my defense, we were so angry with each other. I believe you have avoided me as much as I have avoided you today."

He jaw clenched. She was, of course, correct. He had been avoiding her like a plague.

"Quit being a pain in the ass, and just let me heal you!" Kagome shouted.

"Alright." He said simply. Whether or not she had a hidden agenda, did not change his need to be rid of his pain. Or perhaps her determination to heal him was becoming endearing.

"And you know what else...wait did you agree?" Kagome stared at him stunned.

"This Sesshoumaru will not repeat himself."

The futon sank under his weight as Sesshoumaru moved across the bed until he sat with his back against the stone wall. His heated eyes watched as Kagome crawled on all fours across the thick, dark, fur blankets to reach him. He swallowed back a rush of arousal at sight of her. It was apparent that she had not changed clothes for her invasion. She still wore a thin sleeping yukata, tied loosely around her middle, leaving very little to the imagination. Her long black hair flowed freely around her, instead of the more proper up-do she had been wearing lately.

_She would make a beautiful bed partner._

He instantly loathed himself for such thoughts. He would _not_ venture down that path.


End file.
